The dark-haired companion
by kili-and-his-butt
Summary: THIS STORY IS NO LONGER CONTINUED BY THIS AUTHOR. Writer one-fili-to-rule-them-all WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY. NEW STORY TITLE: ASHES AND WINE
1. Encounters

**I finally found time to write again and I'm starting it with a Hobbit fanfic because I really loved the movie! So this is my first Hobbit fic and it is for Cas!xoxo**

**This is a short chapter but the next few won't be. Please review!**

**Note: The characters do not belong to me. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A loud shout roused me from my long-awaited sleep. I have traveled too long and too far to be deprived of sleep. I am too tired to deal with such ruckus. I tried to ignore it but the noise only increased as my curiosity did. Grumpily, I gave up sleep and let my curiosity be sated. This was something I would _definitely_ regret later on. Silently, I followed the noise until I found myself gazing upon three horribly looking but surely dumb trolls. I wondered; why are trolls down _here_? Not in the mountains where they usually dwelt? Looking more closely, I saw that they were cooking…cooking a band of dwarfs! I crept more closely, close enough to hear. There, I saw a hobbit, trying to outsmart the three idiots.

_How queer, a hobbit out in the woods like this!_ I thought, _interesting._

I looked up to see the first light of dawn creeping up above. I am not a woman of pity and it was their own stupidity that got them where they are now, but there was something about these dwarfs that compelled me to help them. Quick on my feet, I scurried over to the large boulder that blocked the light of dawn from turning these idiots to stone. I listened as the hobbit suggests that the dwarfs are better eaten if skinned. I could not help but laugh. A shadow moved around the corner and I saw a grey hat—one awfully familiar. If that man is here, then he is helping the lot down with the trolls. Near the boulder, wild berries grew. An idea had come into mind. I plucked a few berries and squashed them in my hands. With the mashed berries, I wrote _blocked sun. _

_I left the boulder and walked back groggily to my camp. Since it was already dawn, I decided to pack up ad head to my destination._

After I prepared my horse, I placed my pack behind me and slipped on my cloak, drawing my hood. It was dangerous to wander the woods as a man, let alone to be a woman. Gathering my weapons, I set to leave. There was a rustling among the leaves, someone was walking towards me. I slowly reached for my sword but I was too late, a blade was upon my neck. If I wasn't lacking of sleep, I may have killed this fellow a second ago. _Kill before you are killed._

"I wouldn't pull that sword if I were you. A voice said huskily, obviously belonging to a man. I withdrew my hand from the hilt of my sword.

"Turn around." He ordered. I obliged, slowly turning to face my assailant. "Show me your face, fiend!"

"Show me your face!" He insisted, pressing the blade toward me more. I raised my hands to my hood and discreetly reached for the dagger hidden near my shoulder. As swift as I could, I thrust the hilt of the dagger forward to loosen his grip on his blade. As expected, he did not anticipate my attack. I brought my knee to his gut and pushed him away. I kicked his blade away as he fell to the ground. Then, I reached for my sword and aimed it to his chest.

I have not regarded his face until now. He was one of those dwarfs, one of the noisy ones—well all of them were noisy. He had unruly dark brown hair that fell to his shoulder and matching dark eyes, beautiful they are. Judging from his beard or the lack of it, he was a young one. He was tall for a dwarf, he may had been taller than me.

"Fili!" He yelled. "Fili!"

I ran to my horse and mounted it quickly. In my haste, my hood fell and my face was his to see. I turned for the last time to see surprise painted upon the dwarf's face and to hear his companions yell his name.

Kili.


	2. Imladris

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2**

On my way out of the woods, the cries of the wargs from a distance had scared my horse and it refused to move. I climbed up one of the trees, in case those things—undoubtedly controlled by orcs—came by. After waiting a while, no orc came by me. I climbed down the tree and headed for the forest's edge. The orcs pillaged anything they see and scoured the woodlands. If not, they have a certain task and I have a feeling that the dwarfs are involved. I followed the orcs from a safe distance. Suddenly, a scurry of feet echoed through the woods. I halted, unsheathing my sword and preparing for an attack. There was movement, a blur to my tired eyes. I focused harder and saw rabbits. Rhosgobel rabbits! They were pulling a make-shift sleigh behind them in which an old man rode. The orcs and their wargs followed this man around the plains, farther and farther away from me. I took the route that would keep a great distance between me and them. Behind a large rock, the dwarfs hid. My assumptions were correct—the dwarves are the orcs' target. A bounty must've been placed on their heads. But those dwarves are not my concern. I must hurry to Rivendell and meet Lord Elrond.

I turned away, seeing that the Hidden Pass would not be the best route to Rivendell with orcs running around. I headed towards the path Elrond has shown me, a bit farther, but safer.

I reached Rivendell and its beauty never failed my eyes. To my surprise a group of people stood in front of the gates. Again, I see the grey hat, worn by a tall old man that I very well am indebted to. Dwarfs accompanied him and they are the same dwarfs that got captured by the trolls if I am not mistaken. I accepted that meeting this lot isn't a coincidence at all. As I approach the gates, the dwarfs poised for an attack.

"I see our paths cross again." Gandalf said smilingly. "I have you to thank for earlier."

"I owe you far more, Gandalf. But, one of your _dwarfs_ had a blade upon my neck." I answered simply, rather sounding a bit harsh.

"It was you!" a dwarf shouted from the inner circle of dwarfs. Kili, the one I've faced earlier. "_She_ was the fiend I told you!"

I dismounted my horse and unveiled my hood. I smiled at the dwarf and teased, "Yes, and if I didn't assume you were Gandalf's companion, you'd be dead."

Color rushed to his cheeks and this made me laugh a little more. He seemed adorable.

"Lady Oriel!" Lindir,Lord Elrond's right hand, greeted. He looked incredibly surprised with my appearance in Rivendell. "You're back!"

"I suppose, you have been wandering long." Gandalf asked me. I nodded. He conversed with Lindir as I observed the company he keeps. Thirteen dwarfs I counted and the brave hobbit. One, who seemed to be the leader of the dwarves, glared at me and so did the dwarf Kili.

"—is he?" Gandalf asked the elf. I hadn't caught their conversation as the dwarf, Kili, held my attention, glaring at me.

The sound of horn and hooves approaching caught our attention. The dwarfs, as before, poised for attack while Gandalf and I merely turned our heads. Elves were approaching and if Elrond was not here, he led this party. They encircled the dwarfs as they came while I stood at the side, watching how the dwarfs react to the elves.

"Gandalf!" Lord Elrond said as he mounted of his horse. He greeted Gandalf and they conversed in Sindarin. Elrond had mentioned the orcs near the Hidden Pass. They must have come to help the dwarfs. Or defend their borders, most likely. The relationship between the two races have been strained for so long, especially after the Kinslayings long ago.

"How long shall you stand there not greeting me, Oriel?" Lord Elrond said to me. "We've much to talk about."

"Forgive me," I bowed, "You've much company. I feel that I must give way."

"Rivendell is your home. Do not act much like a stranger. Shall we, then?"

A small feast was given for the dwarfs and me. I sat next to Lord Elrond and Gandalf, across me was the dwarf leader. He kept a scowl on his face and did not participate in the conversation of our table. Neither was I. The conversation had flowed yet I could not comprehend any. I excused myself, telling Elrond that I do not feel well. I was guided to my room by one of the elven servants and I thanked her, bidding her a good night. As soon as I lied down, I fell asleep, with the dwarfs' singing echoing in my mind.

The next day, I awoke before the first light of dawn. I requested for a warm, bath and it was given immediately. As I returned to my room, a dress of blue silk was set out for me. Of course, Lord Elrond would do such as he sees it fit for my stature. I reluctantly put it on. It was one of my old dresses and it seemed a little too tight now. In the mirror I looked, I seemed to be my former self. A much thinner face stared back at me, light blue eyes stripped of its innocence, long dark hair that fell unto the small of my back. A lot have changed through the years, changes that changed my being forever.

I strolled the hallways only to be greeted by the sight of dwarfs bathing in one of the fountains, stark naked. I laughed at their liveliness and continued on to the dining hall.

"Good morning, Oriel. I assume that you've quite a good sleep?" Lord Elrond greeted as he sat at the head of the table.

"Of course, it is the best sleep I've had these months." I seated myself next to him and started on my breakfast. How good it feels to eat much food. "It seems my dresses are still kept although it is a bit tighter."

"It is much better that you wear such, Lady Oriel." Gandalf said as he strode in, sitting across me. "It suits you."

"Mithrandir, it is not advisable to wear such in the wilderness." I laughed.

I will have you fitted for new dresses." Lord Elrond said, "This afternoon I shall send a seamstress to your quarters."

There is no need for it, Lord Elrond." I said, "I am here because I need to speak to you and gratefully, Mithrandir is here."

"Speak, then, before our other guests join us for our meal."

"I fear for a war to come." I frowned. "It will draw upon us soon."

"We have lived peacefully for years. What is this you speak of?"

I glanced at Gandalf who remained silent but surely he is thinking deeply. "I think you are well aware of the danger that is brewing, Gandalf. A war there will be and death will be imminent."

"Is this what you came for?" Lord Elrond asked, "I thought you'd want to stay here for good. Give up hunting, living a life of peace like before."

"It is. After I finish my quest, I might stay here if I am alive. I have a place to be going."

Gandalf spoke finally, "Where to, if I may ask?"

"To Erebor, to help stop the war."

"Erebor? Stop the war?" Elrond asked incredulously. "Do not be ridiculous, Oriel! You are of noble blood and you are the only one left to take—"

"I am only half of what you claim! The day I left this place, I was easily forgotten by our kin."

"I think I understand your purpose, Oriel.' Gandalf said quietly, looking at her seriously.

"If you may, Gandalf, please tell Lord Elrond of it. I fear that he'd dismiss me as a child again. And if it is not a bother, I would like to talk to you in private." I stood up and prepared to depart, "Forgive me, Lord Elrond. I wish to excuse myself."

I wandered through Rivendell until dusk, lost in my thoughts and the beauty of the valley. I noticed not the blonde dwarf running towards me and bumped into me, making me fall back on my bum. I may be of the Elven race—half of it, anyway—but I am fairly short than the fair-headed dwarf. Maybe I am much more like my father than of my mother.

"My apologies," I muttered as he helped me stand. "I wasn't looking."

"No! I'm sorry! It was my fault, I shouldn't have been running and—oh, you're the fiend." He said simply.

I looked at him sharply and our eyes met—my own pale blue eyes to his. He was fairly handsome for a dwarf and his beard was yet to grow. "That apology would have been better if you hadn't called me a fiend."

He laughed. It had a certain effect to me that made me smile at him—one that is not very common these days to me. "I am sorry, truly am. My brother has been complaining about you since your earlier meeting." He added. "And the more recent one."

"Your brother?"

"The dark-haired one that you encountered in the forest." He smiled slightly, as if the memory was fondly.

"Oh, you are brothers. You don't look much alike." I contemplated.

"Really? Oh, how rude of me! Fili." He said, bowing gallantly. "At 'yer service!"

"Oriel. At yours."

"Fili! The others are looking for—" As soon as he sees me, his smile dropped, eyebrows furrowing. He started towards me, pointing a finger accusingly. Fili held to his brother's arm to keep him at his side. "You!"

"Show some manners, Kili!" Fili scolded his brother, hitting him in the head. A gesture I found very amusing.

Kili looked at me sourly, arms crossed. "I'm sorry about earlier. I thought you were an enemy as you might have thought of me. I am Oriel."

Kili remained silent, looking at me in a serious manner. I tilted my head in wonder. Fili nudged his brother and Kili sighed in defeat. "Kili," He said grumpily, bowing as his brother did. "At your service."

"Would you like to join us?" Fili asked. "Some tell-tales of some sort with the others?"

I would guess he meant the other dwarfs. But before I go there, I hoped to talk to Kili about earlier, seeing that I am still not forgiven. "That would be lovely, Fili. But, I've one request."

Fili and Kili shared a look as I kept my eyes on the younger brother. Fili looked at me and smiled, "Name it."

"I'd like to borrow your brother for a walk." I smiled mischievously at Kili whose mouth was gaping at his brother.

Fili laughed and patted Kili's back, pushing him towards me. "All yours!"

"To hell with you, brother!" Kili said to his brother, shooting him glares. Fili turned and walked away, saying that if we weren't there in a few minutes, he'd assume something else. Kili let out a string of Dwarven curse words, not knowing that I understand all that he was saying. I laughed hard. This dwarf is a handful, I thought. Kili looked at me, questioningly. Although, I saw a small smile play on his lips.

"You both seem to be close to each other." I said, once I calmed down. We walked silently together, side by side. He seemed to be uncomfortable with me as he fidgets a lot. As the silence deemed to be too much, he spoke. Just as planned.

"Why did you, uh, ask me to walk with you?" He asked hesitantly.

I answered him after a moment of silence, "You've not forgiven me for earlier. Why so? I see it in your eyes, though I am not quite sure if it is anger. You've even called your brother such names when I asked for you. I was offended."

He started laughing, much to my confusion. "I was upset that you kicked me in the gut! It hurt you, know. But, I didn't expect you to walk with me. You could've just asked."

"Oh. I—I didn't—" She blushed profusely, which only made Kili laugh a little harder. She didn't want to say it in front of Fili since it seemed to be such a small deal but it bothered her. She didn't like Kili shooting daggers at her every time she walks by. "I thought you hated me. I don't like that to happen."

Only now had he stopped laughing, but instead a lopsided grin lit up his face. "I don't hate you. I don't think I ever could."

My heart beat a bit faster as he said those words. "That is a relief, then."

"I would like to know you better, if that is fine with you. You were amazing earlier." He offered. His cheeks were tinted pink. "I mean, you managed to bring me down to my bum and—and kicked me in the gut hard. Sorry I called you a fiend. I didn't know better."

"Sorry I kicked you in the gut and beat you earlier." I teased. "Yeah, I would like to know you too, _dwarf._"

As we head towards the others, we came across Gandalf who seemed pleased to see me interacting with the dwarf that almost killed me earlier. Gandalf instructed me to come with him. Kili bid farewell, saying that later, maybe I could join them for some wine and ale. I told him I would love to before he went his way.

Gandalf led me to a room where the two dwarfs stood. Gandalf introduced me to the dark-haired one, the one who seemed to be the leader of the company, and to the older dwarf, judging from the white of his hair. The older dwarf started a story, as I asked why I was here. It was the story of Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain. I've been familiar of this story, of the dragon Smaug, of the pale orc, and of the vast treasures hidden in Erebor. And before me, stood Thorin himself.

"It is a pleasure to have met you, Thorin Oakenshield." I said, as Balin, the older dwarf, finished his tale.

Thorin nodded sternly. He seemed to be one that hid his emotions well, and a serious one as well..

"And what can she do?" Thorin asked gruffly. "Are you going to add another to my company that would serve useless to me, Gandalf?"

_How rude of him!_ I thought. I glared at Thorin who looked back at me with the same intensity. "Thorin, I have been trained from my younger years and I have been trained by the Dúnedain as well. I may be a child in your eyes but I am capable of killing."

Gandalf then told them of my story, and how I could help Thorin and his company to get to Erebor, in behalf of Gandalf. Balin seemed to agree with Gandalf, nodding whilst glancing at me. Thorin agreed, after much convincing. I was now a member of his company, at least for this journey.

As Thorin left, Balin told me, "I am glad you are part of the company, young Oriel. I had the pleasure of fighting alongside your father. Trust me, Thorin does as well. I suggest you follow me, so I could introduce you to the company."

Unsure, I glanced at Gandalf who only nodded in reply. "Thank you, Balin." I turned to Gandalf, "I will see you tomorrow, then. Good night."

"And to you, Lady Oriel." He smiled. _That old wizard never changes_, I smiled at my thought.


	3. Of the Night

**Hello! I am very sad that there are no reviews yet and if I still don't get reviews, I might not continue this. So please review! :( For now, here's the third chapter, I moved fluff scenes to the 5****th**** chapter! DSS (Dirty sex scenes) soon!**

**Chapter 3**

Balin and I made our way to the other dwarfs. He had told me stories of my father. He asked of my upbringing and how I lived through the years alone. I told him that I was raised in Rivendell and I left a few years ago. He smiled at that and apologized for Thorin's coldness and his hatred for elves. We reached the balcony where the dwarfs stayed and as I approached, they became silent. I felt nervous however Fili and Kili's smile made my nerves calm down a bit.

"There's the pretty lass! Thought Kili had you earlier!" A seemingly drunk Fili yelled, grinning at me. I blushed heavily. Kili whacked his brother and smiled at me rather lovingly.

Balin cleared his throat and eyed the two brothers, "This is Oriel, daughter of Fror and Ethiel. She will be joining our company from now on."

The dwarfs, one by one, said their names and all seemed to always say 'at your service' at the end.

"Aye! Welcome lass!" Bofur said, raising a flagon of ale. The laughter and chatter began again as I sat next to Kili. Bofur sat beside me offering wine.

"I would prefer ale over that weak wine." I said politely.

"A strong lass she seems to be! Give the lass some ale!" Dwalin hollered. Bofur handed me a flagon of ale and we chugged it down, gaining some hollers and praises from the others.

"You fit quite right, here." Kili laughed beside me.

Do I, now?" I laughed as well.

"Except for that dress, maybe." He eyed it jestingly.

"Aye, you're one of us, it seems, Oriel." Fili said as he draped his arms around me and Kili.

"You're drunk." Kili snickered, pushing his brother back. Fili tumbled and crawled to Bofur, singing and smoking some pipeweed with the others. I glanced at Kili who was already looking at me. I raised an eyebrow in question but he only shook his head.

"More ale for me, Dwalin!" I shouted, raising my flagon to him. And in response, he shouted, "Oy! Give the lady her ale!"

"You sure you can handle that? With your little body and all, _halfling_?" Kili raised an eyebrow.

" 'Course I can,_ dwarf_!" I boasted.

The night went on, the merry-making of the dwarves, until the ungodly hours. I've chugged at most, or so I think, seven flagons of ale. Kili had more but he doesn`t seem quite drunk—like me or his brother. I was light-headed from all the ale and the pipeweed combined that I unintentionally leaned on Kili's shoulder.

"You should head back to your room, Halfling." Kili whispered. I could hear the amusement in his voice and I wanted to see the smile on his face but my drunkenness wouldn't let me. I groaned in response. Kili wrapped his arm around my waist, helping me up on my feet. I managed to say my farewells to the lot of them as they shouted theirs.

On our way back to my room, I heavily leaned on Kili. I felt embarrassed of it and tried to wrench out of his grasp, which only resulted with me tripping over nothing in front of him. He laughed at me so hard that he had to lean on the wall for support.

"If you're done laughing at me, maybe you could help me up, dwarf." I pouted.

He held both of his hands for me and I took them as he hauled me to my feet. I staggered for a bit, leaning in to him. He froze. I leaned in more, placing my hand against his chest. If I weren't so drunk, I'd kill myself for being as bold as I am now.

'Your heart is beating wild. _Thump thump, thump thump_." I said giddily.

His arms wrapped around me as he leaned closer to me and whispered, his voice husky and alluring, "Because I'm so close to _you_. It makes me nervous."

I lifted my head and gazed at him. Our faces were close, so close that I could feel his breath on my face. "You're pretty tall for a dwarf."

"You're pretty for a Halfling." He breathed.

As drunk as I am, my bluntness took hold and before I knew what I was saying, I blurted it out. "I like you, dwarf."

Kili was surprised but a smile on his face seemed to say otherwise, he seemed happy about it even. 'I like you too, Halfling."

He scooped me up into his arms, to my surprise. "Come, you need to get to bed."

"You're pretty too, dwarf." I placed my hands around him as he began to walk. "A handsome one."

He looked at me, a smile painted on his face. "And you're beautiful, _Oriel_."

The way he said my name sent shivers through my being. I closed my eyes and whispered softly, "Say it again. Say my name."

"Oriel." He said, his eyes closed, a smile playing across his face. The way he spoke it seemed so different, so lovingly. I hadn't noticed that we had reached my door. He gently put me down, his warm hands holding me steady.

I looked up to him, "It sounds so beautiful when you say it. I trust that my name is forever safe in your mouth."

"It will always be." He kissed my forehead softly, his lips lingering for a while. "Good night."

I woke up late the next morning—a bit unusual for me. I either wake early myself or be awakened by an elf. I rolled around only to be discomforted by a lump beneath my sheets. I lifted the covers and found a rumpled blue tunic and a black robe. Suddenly, the door burst open and a dark-haired dwarf strides in.

"Hey Halfling, we're training and maybe you'd like—oh, did I wake you?"

"Do you ever knock, dwarf?" I groaned, pulling the covers above my head. "I'd not want to be found either naked or in a compromising state."

"Sorry." Said he, amusement tinged his voice. My bed dipped heavily on my far left. He must've sat on the edge of my bed. "But I do recall you pulling me into this very room, not wanting _me_ to leave."

"Knock next time." I said from under the covers. "I'm sorry about last night. It was improper of me."

"Improper, truly!" He mused. "The she-elf that came early this morning certainly thinks so when she saw me on your divan shirtless."

"You were seen?" I groaned as I sat up and looked at him disbelievingly. "Let us train as to save me from the lecture of Lord Elrond."

"My lady," an elf knocked on the door. "Lord Elrond asks for your presence in the great hall. I came to prepare you."

"Too late." I sighed.

Kili looked at me mischievously and stood up. He walked to the door and opened it. I gaped at him, stunned by his boldness to open the door. The elf, shocked to see Kili, looked at me questioningly. I looked away, knowing not what to say. Heat rushed to my cheeks as Kili spoke, "She is currently preoccupied and soon will train with me on the grounds. I wish you do not disturb us in any way."  
>He closed the door and grinned.<p>

"You do realize I will be reprimanded and not you?" I glared at him.

"I've been seen here earlier, what difference would it be?" He said boldly. "If he does reprimand you, then I will come to you and say it was my fault."

I chuckled. "How brave, Master Dwarf, however I do not think your uncle would approve of such behavior as well."

"We are not sure of that Lady Halfling."

I reached for the tunic and robe underneath the covers and tossed it to him. "I believe these are yours. I do not remember how it got here and I do not wish to know."

"It's quite a laugh." Said he, "Shall we train?"

"Of course, will you wait for me outside while I change?"

"I do not mind watching."

"Then you would not leave this room_ alive_." I glared at him.

He walked towards the door,laughing. "I am kidding. I am an honorable dwarf."

"So I've never heard." I shot back.

I changed quickly out of the dress and into my own comfortable clothes, tunic, trousers and my usual armor. I combed my hair and tied it back. I grabbed my weapons and left the room.

"Ready." I said as I walked out the door. Kili was leaning against the wall, humming a happy tune.

"I'd say, you look better in a dress." Kili complimented.

"Better than you, of course." I rolled my eyes.

"On the contrary, I'd look very much charming in a dress of blue silk."

We laughed and talked all the way to the training grounds. Bofur waved at us and hollered, "Aye! Look 'ere lads! The pretty lass joins us!"

"Good morning to you, Bofur." I greeted, "Everyone."

"It seems you have drank a many last night, lass!" Dwalin smiled as he smoked his pipeweed. "You all right?"

"I am, Master Dwarf. Seems we all drank a fair share of ale." I laughed. And they did so too, and hollered. I smiled at Kili and to me he did as well.

"Oh she graces us with 'er presence!" Fili smiled as he walked over to us.

"Fili," I smiled back, "Drunk no more, I see?"

The brothers and I laughed as we moved away from the others. Fili patted my back, "Train with me and Kili."

"Two against one?" I arched an eyebrow at him, "That's hardly any fair."

I wield my sword and dagger, poising for an attack. Kili and Fili shared a knowing look, and wielded their weapons as well. It was Kili who moved first and then Fili. I blocked Kili's attack with the dagger and dodged Fili's sword by an inch. I pushed Kili's sword with my dagger, throwing him off balance. Then, focusing on disarming Fili, I swung my sword towards him and as soon as his focus shifted on pushing back his sword, I used the hilt of my dagger to dislodge his hand from his sword. Fili shouted in pain, catching the attention of the others. Dropping the dagger, I picked up the blade swiftly and held it by Fili's neck, immobilizing him. He held up his hand and smiled. However his smile was not to me. I turned around quickly, right before Kili brought down his sword. I managed to block it, though his blade was inches from my neck. I kicked him and held the sword to his chest.

"Well done!" Dwalin guffawed. "I've not seen any lass handle both of these laddies at once!"

I drew away my sword from the brothers and sheathed my sword. I turned to Fili and offered him back his sword. He smiled at me, "I am always in awe of you." And then, to his brother, "A man would be a fool not to be in awe of a woman like her, don't you think, brother?"

I turned to Kili. He smiled widely, his obsidian eyes looking at me and his brother lovingly and said, "A fool, he'd be."

For the rest of the morning, I trained with the dwarfs—with Fili and Kili twice, with Dwalin, Balin and even Bifur. At noon, some elves brought food for the company. Ethrandiel came with them, asking me to dine with Lord Elrond. I said simply that I would dine with the company, with Fili and Kili, backing me up, Ethrandiel had given up. I thanked the brothers as we sat down. Dining with the dwarfs was different; it was fun and exciting as to dining with the elves. We laughed and ate, food flinging to and fro. As our lunch concluded, we rested a while, choosing our own places under the trees. I chose the tree near on the farthest left and climbed it. I was fond of high places ever since I was young and I enjoyed climbing trees. I chose the lowest branch, a good six feet of the ground. I leaned against the trunk comfortably and closed my eyes to the sound of Rivendell and the chatters of the dwarfs below.

"Where's the Halfling?" Kili loudly said.

"Who?" Asked Fili, "Bilbo?"

"No! Oriel." Kili laughed.

I plucked a small fruit and dropped it unto him, "Up here, dwarf."

"Ow!" Kili groaned. The brothers looked up with amused smiles.

"My, my." Said Fili as he sat under the tree, "I thought elves are tamed creatures."  
>I dropped myself next to him, "My, my." I playfully pulled on his beard's braid, "How wrong you thought, my dear Fili."<p>

Kili dropped beside me, "I've heard from Balin you were raised here in Rivendell."

"I was. And a mess I've made everywhere."

"How so?" Inquired Fili.

"She was a mischievous one, Master Dwarf. Trouble seemed to follow wherever she goes." Lord Elrond spoke fondly. I stood up and so did the brothers. "May I speak to you privately, Lady Oriel?"

"Lord Elrond." Began Kili, "I believe-"

"Kili," I placed my hand on his shoulder and shook my head. "I'll see you and Fili later."

I silently followed Lord Elrond. I dare not look back to the obsidian eyes looking at me as I walked away.


	4. Waterfalls

**Chapter 4**

We've reached the balcony over-looking the grounds. He looked at me sternly, like my father would have if he was ever still alive. "I've heard that the younger prince—"  
>"—was found in my bedroom this morning." I finished for him.<br>"I demand you explain to me why he was found on your divan. Shirtless, even!" He scolded, the anger in his voice evident. "It is improper for a man to spend a night in a lady's room, especially of your stature!"  
>"I have abandoned that stature the moment I was abandoned by our kin!" I said angrily. "I am but a lowly hunter now, my lord."<br>He let out an exasperated sigh, "Stop it, Oriel. You are of noble birth, you are _her_ daughter and that will never change. You are merely running away from who you are."  
>"I am not!"<br>"You are like a daughter to me, Oriel, and I vowed to protect you and raise you properly." He patted me gently on my head and let his hand rest upon my shoulder. "Fulfill your duty, honor your mother's request. The time has finally come. The Elven King has requested your presence and your hand in marriage for his son. This is an honor, Oriel, for your family and Rivendell."

I removed his hand on my shoulder, "This is not something to be decided on lightly."

I left him before my tears threatened to fall. I ran through the hallways and out to the waterfalls.

The waterfalls were the same as before. It has always been my refuge. This one was my favorite. It was not the largest but it had a secret of its own, and it was secluded, farther from the other falls. I stripped my garments and placed them neatly on a boulder. I submerged myself into the water and swam near the falls. The feel of the water relaxed me, helping me put aside the matters of marriage. There was shouting from a distance, one too familiar. Being of Elven descent—half og it—my senses are greater than the other races. However it took me a moment to realize it was coming from above. As I looked up, a dark-haired dwarf was jumping from above, wearing nothing at all.

He dropped unto me without any other warning. I was submerged into the water due to his weight. I felt a hand grabbing me by the arm and before I knew it, I was face to face with him. Shock registered on his face as he saw me in my nakedness. For a moment it seemed that nothing else mattered but him. Suddenly he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into him as he went for the falls. My bare chest rested upon his chest. I gasped at the feel of hair on his chest. The water drummed on our bodies as we passed under the falls. I wonder how he knew of this since he was new to this place. The cave was small, only enough for one person of elf size. He still held me against him, remaining still and quiet. If it weren't for the loudness of the falls, it would be agonizingly and awkwardly quiet. There was a splash outside and a minute later, Fili was shouting for his brother. I looked up to Kili, unsure of what to do. He placed a finger against his lips, telling me to keep quiet. I want to squirm out of his grasp but his grip was strong and I was only a few inches from the cave wall.

"Kili." I whispered. "I think he's gone."

"Shh." He whispered back, "Fili and I were looking for a place we could bathe. By _we_, I mean the whole company."

"What?!" I pushed him away. His eyes went down on me and widened. "Kili!"

"S-sorry." He said, turning away. "We could sneak away now but they might come any second—"

"Kili! Are you under the falls?" Fili shouted from outside. Kili and I shared panicked glances. He pushed me to the wall, trapping me between his arms. He looked at me intensely, over-protectively. He was taller than me by a few inches but I felt so small in his arms. My heart beat uncontrollably, color rushes to my cheeks. He was so close, a mere couple of inches to me. As Fili entered the alcove, he cleared his throat, "Kili—Oh, pardon me. I'll tell the others to find another place to bathe."

He pressed into me harder, concealing me from his brother's view.

"Just go." He grunted. Fili left and the only sound around was the drumming of the falls and the thumping of my heart. I looked up at Kili whose face was red with embarrassment. I laughed hard, and he looked at me, confused. But his confusion faded and soon, he was laughing with me.

"Why do we always have such inappropriate meetings, dwarf?" I wheezed.

He looked at me fondly as he pushed the loose strands of wet hair away from my face. He cupped my chin, tilting it up towards him. He was breathing heavily as I was. And in that moment, his lips found mine. His other hand pulled me closer to his body, making me shudder and moan against his lips as I felt his erection pressing against my navel. My hands found his hair, grabbing a handful of it as I pull him closer to me. I opened my mouth for him, letting his tongue find mine. The taste of him was exquisite, of sweetness and ale. He started to pull his lips away but I bit his lower lip, eliciting a soft moan from him. He brought his lips down again on my lips, and then trailed kisses down my neck. With kisses and soft nibbles, he marked my neck, making me shudder and accidentally rubbed myself against him, against his hardness.

"Oriel." He breathed down on my neck. "Please. Stop."

I stopped, hurt by his words. I felt like a harlot seducing him. I pushed him away, covering myself with my arms. He reached for me but I cringed away from him.

"No!" He said, looking hurt as if he was a puppy kicked. "I don't mean it that way."

"I shouldn't have been so improper." I tried to pull away from him but he grabbed my shoulders. He cupped my face, urging me to look at him. I averted my eyes as the tears threatened to fall.

"Oriel, look at me." He pleaded, "Please, look at me."

I looked at him with defiant eyes, willing my tears back.

"Leave me be, Kili." I pleaded back.

"No! Not until you listen to what I've to say."

I continued to break free from him. "I do not want to be one of the women you bed for pleasure and naught! I am not a game!"

"You are not a game and you shall never be!" He said seriously, "I want you now, to take you for myself right now. Oh, and what little control I've left! Just thinking of it makes me shudder in excitement! But I shan't because I love you. I decided not to, because you are an elf, one of whom my uncle despises! But last night, I wondered as I watched and even listened to your light snores, and I realized that I was in love with you, from the moment I saw you, the moment your hood had unveiled your face, and I knew you were different. I just knew that it was you, only you that would ever have my heart."

"How many times have you said that to a woman you've bed?" I asked angrily.

"I've not said those words until _now_!" He shouted back. He sighed and reduced his shouts to desperate whispers, "Only now, only to _you_. Please do not doubt my words."

I no longer held the tears and wept. He pulled me into an embrace, planting kisses atop my head. As soon as I gathered myself, I wiped my tears and broke the silence between us, "Do you love me truly?"

"More than anyone or anything else in this world." He said as he planted a kiss on my temple. I looked up at him, and placed a hand on the side of his face, his stubble tickling my palm. "Then, you must take me away from here before Lord Elrond gives my hand away."

"Give your hand away? For marriage?" He asked disbelievingly.

I nodded quietly. He placed his hand atop mine, whispering softly. "I rather die than see you married off to another other than me. I will take you away from here as you please. You've nothing to worry about, my love, as you belong with us until our journey to Erebor concludes. And after that as well. We will marry and live long lives with three children running around the halls of Erebor."

I kissed him on his lips, how soft and sweet it was. I pulled away from him, smiling shyly. "We should go back."

"Just a little more." He said, burying his face on the crevice of my neck. "I'd like to enjoy being naked with you at the moment."

I laughed and playfully pushed him away.

We kissed and laughed a little bit more. We decided to leave our secret alcove and swam to shore. He turned away, giving me time to dress. I picked up my garments along shore and hid behind the bushes. I wrung my hair dry and shook the excess water off. When I stepped out of the bushes, he already wore his trousers. He smiled at me as I walked towards him. I tilted my head to the side and asked, "Need help with that?"

"Gladly." He said, holding out his arms and smiling mischievously. I help him put his tunic on and tucked it into his trousers. "You're amazing."

"You got lucky with me." I kissed him.

"Shall we?" Said he, offering his hand to me. I took his hand and together, we walked back to the halls of Rivendell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like it! ;D The next two chapters are their last day in Rivendell but of course, I am using Chapter 5 as the turning point of POVs. Please review! xoxo**


	5. Lady of Lorien

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the day, Kili and I had spent telling stories, soon after, the others joined us except for Thorin and Balin who seemed to have disappeared yet again. Fili had sat beside me, leaning on me as he lounged around and sharpened his blade. I leaned on Kili, but not so noticeable to the eyes of the others. Dwalin told stories of Erebor, of the gold and silver throughout the mountain, of the great halls, and of the Arkenstone. The others had their stories as well, Gloin about his son Gimli, Bofur on Bifur's axe injury, and so forth. Soon, they asked of my stories, and I told them of my days with the Dúnedain.

I was but a thousand and a hundred years when I set foot out of Rivendell and travel to the North. I had only a horse, bow and arrows and a sword. On my way, I had been ambushed by warg scouts, and I was but young! It scared the wits out of me! I was thrown off my horse when arrows hit it. I was hit on my right shoulder as well. I lay there and was at the mercy of a warg, when an arrow flew and stuck between his eyes. It fell onto me, what a heavy one it was! I was hauled to my feet by rangers and they had taken me with them. I've stayed with them for two hundred years, training me with the Dúnedain ways. I left when I was a thousand and three hundred years, wandering Middle Earth to hunt and kill trolls and orcs.

"Aye, by my beard! A lot of things you've gone through, lassie! Then what makes your age now?" Dwalin asked.

"I am a thousand and three hundred sixty years." I said shyly, their eyes widened in surprise & disbelief. Their eyes gleamed with innocence, and speechless they were. I supplied, "I am but Fili's age in Dwarven years, still young in the eyes of my kin."

"Of course!" Kili laughed, "She sports no beard and too skinny to be a true dwarf-maiden!"

"That makes her a jewel as rare as the Arkenstone." Fili mused.

"Ah, 'tis true! There have been no dwarf-maiden as beautiful as she." Dori agreed.

Gloin said proudly, "But my wife is the most beautiful that I've seen. No offense, lassie."

"In your eyes, I am no match for the beauty and greatness of your wife Gloin." I said. We all burst with laughter and soon, night has fallen and supper shall be soon served. I bid the group farewell for now. Kili squeezed my hand before I stood, and I squeezed back.

"Come then," Fili said unexpectedly, "I'll accompany you to your chamber."

"Of course, I am honored to." I complied. I smiled back to Kili but he wasn't looking at me.

Fili was silent on our way until finally, he shatters the silence, "Tell me, Oriel, what think you of this journey to reclaim our home?"

"Where does this come from?" I asked, amused by his hesitation. Fili was confident and charming in every way possible. It was a first to see him like such.

"Curiosity. Uncertainty." He laughed nervously.

"It is but a noble quest. It is your home after all, and you and your uncle have the right to Erebor." I frowned slightly at the thought of the visions of war.

"Then why make such a face?" He frowned, "Do you not think we would succeed?"

"I believe we would succeed but I fear the events that would follow after."

"Lady Oriel," Ethrandiel bowed, "And to you, Master Dwarf."

"Ethrandiel, what is the matter?" I asked.

"A summon, my lady. We must prepare you at once."

"From who?"

He hesitated and glanced at Fili. "Lady Galadriel."

My eyes widened in surprise. The Lady of Lórien visited seldom and only of great importance. I turned to Fili and bid farewell, thanking him for accompanying me back. He gave me a delightful smile—one I believe that he used on women most of the time. I followed Ethrandiel who escorted me back to my room where three elf maidens and a bath awaited.

They had stripped me down, bathed me and dressed me in a white silk dress that hung off my shoulder, and a red overdress. They had combed my hair and placed a silver circlet atop my head. They had arranged my hair in curls that cascaded elegantly to my back. I had forgotten the privileges of Rivendell, of silk dresses and overflowing food. But these were privileges that I would trade for freedom of my mother's kin.

I was told to wait in the courtyard and I will be fetched soon after. I was left alone in the silence of the valley. The crescent moon shone brightly and the waters seemed like silver.

"I find you a wonder to look at." Said a voice, "So full of elegance whilst holding a sword, or even just wearing the simplest of clothes. But tonight, it seems that you walk on moonlight."

I turned around, expecting my beloved dark-haired lover, only to see the fair-headed Fili. My heart dropped lightly. Nonetheless, I smiled to him. "Words from the charming heir of Durin, as expected."

"I have been raised true to my uncle's wishes." He said, reaching for my hand. He brought it to his lips, which lingered on my knuckles.

"Such gentleness from a dwarf prince is a sight to see." I laughed. A shy smile played on his lips but soon it had turned to a massive grin.

"What are you doing here, Fili? Where is your brother?"

"I was looking for him, honestly. I came past by you and was captivated. I mean, I've seen you in dresses but not of this grandness."

"Ah," I blushed lightly, "I received a summon from the Lady of Lórien. She is the most beautiful of our race, and the wisest and most charming."

On one of the verandas atop, Thorin Oakenshield watched us. Quickly, I averted my eyes only to see Lord Elrond on another balcony far up. I felt nervous suddenly, to be seen with Fili when in my heart, it holds Kili.

"Ah, I cannot say that, for I see the fairest maiden I've ever laid my eyes upon, in front of me." Fili complimented.

"I am no comparison to Lady Galadriel." I said meekly, "Perhaps you should find your brother soon. Lest he be found in trouble."

"I should. We might depart soon from Rivendell." He said, turning away. "I will ask Kili to call upon you when the time comes."

As soon as Fili left, Ethrandiel came and escorted me to the balcony where Lord Elrond had stood earlier. In all her beauty, she stood in the light of the moon and her hair seemed to shine of gold and silver.

I bowed to her as she had approached me. My Lady Galadriel, I am honored to stand in your presence."

"Hush child." She said, her voice was of velvet, smooth and soft. "Such formalities should not be between us."

She urged me to sit in the middle table as she did. Lord Elrond had sat beside her.

"We are to discuss the matter of your duties, Oriel." Lord Elrond began. "The Woodland King has requested you, my dear Oriel, I wish only to see you in such grace like your mother had. And, I'd not want to see you with such an improper dwarf, that younger prince."

"You must not forget of my father, Lord Elrond. He was a dwarf as well, and so am I."

"You are also of Elven descent, nobility even." Lady Galadriel reminded, "If you wish to be a part of your father's kin, what is our right to stop you?"

_I could be with Kili and live in Erebor as he had said,_ I thought.

"However," Lady Galadriel added, her eyes twinkled in delight. "I must remind you of your promise."

"When the time comes, if marriage is in need to unite our kin, or to unite the races, I must comply immediately." I recalled.

_How foolish to promise when I do not know of the future_, I thought.

"And the time has come for it to be fulfilled." Lord Elrond regarded me firmly. I thought of my father, and of Kili. And soon, another thought came to mind.

_You plan to join them,_ Lady Galadriel said in my mind.

_Yes_. I replied, _my promise was never limited to our kin, my lady._

_But your hand has been promised to the Elven King's son, hasn't it been? _She asked.

"Lord Elrond," I began, "Why not unite the dwarfs and elves through me? The blood of dwarfs and the blood of elves run through me."

"You have a point to make, Oriel. What say you, Elrond?" Lady Galadriel nodded, "She is of the same age of the heirs of Durin."

"Ah, and the younger prince has been found in her divan just this morning. What say you to that, my Lady?" He nodded toward my direction.

"He had escorted me to my room after a merry-making with the dwarfs! Nothing happened. If ever there was, a marriage should have been presented by now to you, Lord Elrond." I explained angrily. Lady Galadriel said nothing, while Lord Elrond seemed to contemplate.

"This is not to be decided on lightly, as you had said." He sighed, "I will consider this. But I find you a much a better match for the fair-headed dwarf."

Lady Galadriel looked at me, a secret smile passing on her lips. _You love the younger one_, _the dark-haired prince._

I nodded, my cheeks tinged with red.

_Tell him_, she urged. _He would understand._ _We are free to marry who we desire._

"I like the dark-haired one." I said softly.

"Have you fallen for that dwarf?" He pressed.

"My Lord, Mithrandil seeks your audience." Ethrandiel came, saving me from Lord Elrond's prying.

Lord Elrond stood and gave a firm nod. Before he left, he turned and told me to wait for his answer tomorrow noon. He was gone and I was left with Lady Oriel.

"You are not telling me something, my dear." She said, amusingly. "It is of grave importance."

"Truly, nothing escapes my Lady's knowledge." I mused. The mood became somber as the talk of the visions started, "I see fire burning the mountains, I see death befalling Durin's sons, and I see the darkness slowly creeping back to the world. An impending war awaits us. Tis all I can tell, my lady."

I was afraid of this war, for wars had claimed the lives of my father and of my mother. Now, I had fallen for the young dwarven prince whose life may be claimed by the war as well. I grew more and more afraid with each passing day.

"Oriel," Lady Galadriel smiled to me radiantly. She took my hands and placed it between hers, "Worry not, my dear. Focus on your journey until you reach Erebor. And after, with all your might and courage, fight if war is inevitable. Fight for what you love and what you wish to protect."

She placed a kiss on my forehead, and I had bid her farewell.

As I climbed down the stairs, my heart shattered. Tonight, I realized, was the last time I would see the Lady of Lórien.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like Fili is showing interest in Oriel. Uh-oh, he must not be aware of Kili and Oriel's relationship. Please review and share your inputs! :D**


	6. Journey Ahead

**A/N: Hi guys! As I've said before, I would be switching POVs from this chapter on. This would now be KILI'S POV. Please Review! Thank you all!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Kili**

I had come to Oriel's quarters, but she was not there. Nor was she in the waterfalls, Gloomily, I slumped down the divan and asked for some wine and pipeweed.

"What's the matter, laddie?" Asked Bofur as he handed some wine, "'Ya look like the heavens fell down on 'ya."

"It's nothing. I'm just tired of this wine." I lied. Bofur continued roasting food alongside Bifur. He called to Bombur and tossed him a sausage. There was a creak and down went Bombur, the table breaking under his weight. And, we burst into laughter. Fili strode in and sat by my feet. He seemed to be in a good mood, unlike me who sulked in the absence of my lady.

"Where you've been?" I asked, distracting myself from the thoughts of Oriel.

"Looking for you, you daft fool! I've been runnin' in circles!" He exclaimed, grabbing the flagon of wine, and drank it down. "I've even ran into Oriel whilst looking for you!"

"Where was she?" I asked, seemingly too eager.

"She was by the courtyard near her quarters when I came by her. She was summoned by the Lady elf." Said he, drinking again. "She looked wonderful tonight. She wore this really gorgeous dress."

My heart leapt at the thought of her, and a twinge of jealousy shot through me. My brother had seen her in such exquisiteness, and I've not. I wondered at the image of her, in utmost elegance and beauty that seemed so faraway from me. Tersely, I asked, "Do you think she would be there again?"

Fili shrugged, scratching his beard lightly before asking for another flagon of wine.

I leaped off the divan and fixed myself.

"Oy," Called Fili, "Where are you going?"

"Out and about." I shrugged as I turned away.

I heard Dwalin say, "I think, the lad's going to enjoy himself with the maidens of Rivendell before we leave."

_Indeed, I was._ I smiled to myself, _But there was only one maiden's company I would ever seek from now on._

I reached her door in a matter of minutes, no longer confused by the many hallways of Rivendell as I've taken to heart the path that leads to her. I rapped on her door but no answer came. I walked towards the courtyard hoping she'd be there. As I laid my eyes upon her, I was aghast, speechless at the figure that stood before me.

In the moonlight she stood, her pale face seemed to glow. Her long dark tresses cascaded down her back, and a circlet of silver lay atop her head. The dress she wore was different from the rest I've seen her in. This one hung off her shoulder, revealing her porcelain shoulders and her long, elegant neck. She looked absolutely breath-taking. She seemed to walk elegantly on starlight. Even the moon smiles down on her.

She paced lightly, and a troubled expression was upon her face. I wanted to kiss her worries away, to sweep her off her feet and to lay her head against my chest.

"What worries you?" I said, approaching her. "It pains me to see such an expression upon your face."

She turned around, a smile lit up her face, and spoke softly. "Kili."

I folded my arms around her and kissed her forehead softly. We stayed in each other's arms, quietly—not awkward in any way but in peace. Nothing mattered to me but her in my arms, within my reach, and her scent that intoxicated my being. She drew away from me and looked up, searching my eyes. Her eyes shone an ethereal blue, and there was a hint of sadness in it.

"There is sadness in your eyes." I brooded, "Will you tell me?"

"I dread to be parted from you." She said sadly. "I fear that this journey would do so."

I reached for her hand, placing it against my chest. "In this heart, you belong. No distance would ever, ever separate me from you. You will never part from me, for I shall forever keep you in here."

She held my face between her hands. I placed my hands on top of hers. She tipped on her toes and I bent down for her.

_A half-elf but a bit smaller than me._ I thought, _How hilarious we are. _

She rested her forehead against mine and closed her eyes, "And in my heart, I shall forever keep you."

I placed my hand on her cheek, gently brushing it with my thumb. I lowered my lips to her, our lips brushing against each other. Before I kissed her, I whispered, "I love you."

After our moonlight rendezvous, I accompanied her back to her quarters—with a few twists and turns. Hand in hand, we walked and talked, stopped for light kisses and laughed at silly jokes. It seemed that we had the world all to ourselves tonight and I wished that every day could've been like tonight.

We had reached her door and we bid good night with kisses and embraces. I couldn't get enough of her and how I wished to spend the night with her in her arms.

"Is there no way I could stay with you tonight?" I joshed, leaning by her doorframe. She shook her head, laughing lightly.

"Lady Oriel," We turned to the sound of the small but imposing voice. Bilbo stood in the distance.

"Hello, Mr. Baggins." She said sweetly. "What brings you?"

I leaned away from her door and straightened up. I kept silent as Bilbo regarded me with a reproachful look.

"I was sent to t-tell you that the company would depart soon. Be-before the first light." He stuttered.

"So soon?" I asked. I was becoming accustomed to Rivendell. "Said who?"

"Thorin did." He fished out a piece of paper and gave it to Oriel. "Balin told me to give you this."

Oriel reached for it and unfolded it. Her playful smile disappeared.

"Hold on, Mr. Baggins." She glanced at Bilbo, and disappeared to her room. A minute later, she came back and handed the paper back to him. "Give this to Balin. Please make haste."

Bilbo left in a hurry. I looked at Oriel. Her face was but a mask, I couldn't read any emotion. She kissed me on my cheek, and smiled, "Go. You need to prepare for the journey."

I nodded and turned away quickly. I made my way back and found everyone was packed and ready to go. Thorin saw me and ordered me to quickly prepare. I obliged and dressed immediately. Half an hour later, Thorin ordered the company to move, asking Fili and I to scout ahead. I hesitated. Oriel wasn't here yet. I wanted to ask Thorin but he had given me an icy stare.

"I need you to focus, Kili. We have a long road ahead." He frowned and dismissed me. I follow Fili ahead and scouted the mountain path. Distracted by my thoughts, I was suddenly pulled backwards by Fili. He moved quietly and hid behind another rock across me. I looked at him questioningly and in turn, pointed and looked ahead. I followed his gaze to a shrouded figure ahead. He turned back to me and I nodded. He wanted me to aim at the intruder. Fili drew his sword as he beckoned me. He counted silently, and on three we sprang out of our hiding place.

To our surprise, the hooded figure was an arm's length away from us.

"Reveal yourself!" Fili barked as we aimed our weapons at our enemy. Laughter. The figure laughed at our face, and it was a very familiar laugh. It belonged to Oriel.

She unveiled her face and grinned at us. "I could hear you from afar. Oh, the look on your faces! Precious, they are."

"We thought you weren't coming." Fili laughed as he lowered his sword. "What were you doing?"

"Scouting ahead. The mountain path is clear." She enlightened, "Come. We must get back to the others. I need a horse as well—"

"A horse wouldn't be able to pass here. What need you have for it?" I asked curiously.

"I have a different path to take, Master Dwarfs." She smirked.

We made way back to the others. Fili lead our way and Oriel and I followed. I grabbed her by the arm and whispered, "Where will you go? Why not journey with us?"

"Around the mountain path. I will await you on the forest below the mountain." She whispered back and took my hand in hers. I frowned, fearing that she'd be lost to me if we ever part. She squeezed my hand and pulled me ahead, "You needn't worry, Kili. I have travelled alone for years."

I was slightly reassured by her words. I doubt not her words but I wanted to be able to protect her in this journey. I looked ahead and saw my brother far ahead from us, hidden from view except for his fair head. Boldly, I pushed Oriel back against the rocky surface and kissed her fervently. She smiled against my lips and kissed me with the same ferocity. I pulled away and looked her in the eye.

"Promise me you'll be waiting for me on the other side of this mountain." I said tenderly. "Promise me."

She kissed me gently on my forehead, and on my lips. I shivered as warm sensations, from the places her lips had touched, spread through my body.

"I promise, Kili." She pulled away and walked ahead. Offering her hand to me, she said, "Now come before your brother thinks we had fallen off."

As soon as we saw the others, her hand released mine. It felt rather cold when her hand was not in mine. As we joined the company, Fili informed the others of the path and that Oriel had already scouted it. She left my side and went to Thorin and Balin. She spoke to my uncle and he nodded in response. He walked away and ordered us to begin our hike. Balin was still conversing with Oriel, who only had kept nodding to whatever he was saying. As she turned around, her eyes looked for me. I raised my hand slightly for her. She smiled at me heartily and waved a gentle goodbye before drawing her hood back and walked away.

We set out on our journey again and took the mountain path. A good distance away from Rivendell, Thorin spoke, "Be on your guard. We are about to step over the edge of the wilds. Balin, you know these paths. Lead on."

"Aye." Balin stepped forward and led the way. As I passed Thorin, he called out to Bilbo telling him to keep up.

We had spent almost half a day following the mountain path. By the time we had reached the clearing, the sun was already setting. I looked around but the dark-haired maiden I was searching for was not in sight. As we neared the edge of the small forest, warg cries filled the air. Quickly, we hid ourselves behind the line of trees and prepared ourselves for a fight.

Minutes had passed but there were no wargs in sight on the clearing but from a distance, a lone rider atop a white horse was heading towards the forest.

"Fili, Kili," Thorin barked, "Can you identify the rider."

"Not an orc, but he may be a hunter." I answered immediately.

"There's blood on the horse." Fili turned to me and then to our uncle. It had not occurred to me immediately that it could be Oriel. As the realization dawned upon me, I stood up abruptly, only to be hauled back down by Fili.

He raised an eyebrow in question to my actions. My heart beat wildly and my hands trembled in anxiety.

"What if it's Oriel?" I asked nervously. His eyes widened with dread. Together, we looked back again to the rider. Black hair fluttered in the wind and blood stains were on the cloak. It _was_ her.


	7. Of Fear and Passion

**WARNING: DSS (Dirty Sex Scenes) below! Here it is finally, DSS time. Hope you like it. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"It's Oriel! It's her!" I yelled. Everyone relaxed a bit, and the others yielded their weapons. I ran towards the clearing, Fili followed behind. As Oriel neared us, the sight made me tremble in horror. Her cloak was tattered, soaked in blood. Her face, covered in dirt and blood. She stopped in front of us, panting heavily.

"Where is Thorin?" She asked instantly.

"Over there." Fili pointed at the edge of the forest where Thorin stood.

"Why are you covered in blood?" I asked urgently. "What happ-"

"Move." She said sharply as she bolted the pony forward. I winced and moved away. The coldness in her voice startled me and pierced my heart. Fili and I shared a glance, a same wounded and confused look painted our faces. We hurried back to the forest and caught a hint of their conversation.

"—the plan worked but a few orcs trailed me. I killed most but two escaped, one was gravely wounded."

"This blood is crimson. This belongs not to an orc." Thorin observed.

"You have a _bounty_ on your head!" She yelled. Everyone turned to her and Thorin, not because she was yelling, but because she was yelling _at_ Thorin. We all were stunned to silence, even Bilbo's eyes widened in surprise.

"Orcs have been trailing us ever—"

"Those were not orcs!" She fumed, glaring at Thorin. Uncle usually stared down others but against a raging Oriel, he had folded, averting his eyes elsewhere. "Those were of the race of _Men!_"

_Unbelievable!_ I thought, _She just threw down the gauntlet and reprimanded Thorin. My uncle, Thorin! Stubborn as a dwarf can be!_

"I can't believe what I'm witnessing now." Fili said under his breath.

"Me either." I shook my head and silently added, _The love of my life being stubborn and an ill-tempered in front of my uncle and scolding him._

"Shed your cloak and help me with the horse." She ordered, her voice becoming softer but her forcefulness remained still.  
>Thorin complied, a scowl evident in his face. He did not like being ordered by her but there was something else in his expression that I couldn't well distinguish. Thorin ordered Dori and Dwalin, they immediately followed. I had never seen anyone order my uncle until now, and of a girl of her slight. It made me smile but the thought of her being injured erased it in a flash.<p>

I turned to my brother, "Did you see the look on uncle's face when she ordered him around?"

He grinned at me, "Did you see him being ordered by a girl?"

We laughed as we entered deeper into the forest. Atop the horse, a makeshift frame made from sticks and twigs sat. Uncle's cloak was fastened to it, completely hiding the frame from behind.

My eyes searched for Oriel and found her by the horse's head, whispering something in Elven tongue. Her eyes fluttered open and took the reins off, then brushed the horse gently.

"Lead her on to the edge of the forest." She said to Thorin. Her anger seemed to have dissipated. "She knows what to do."  
>Thorin nodded and ordered Gloin for the task. Gloin drew the horse away quickly and soon was out of sight. I approached Oriel who spoke to Thorin in hushed whispers. He placed a hand on her shoulder and walked away.<p>

"Oriel," I called her. She turned around and gave me a wary smile.

"Kili," She smiled. "How was your journey?"

"Tiring but well." I smiled back. "And what of yours? You're dirty."

"I am?" She asked jokingly. "I must clean myself then. There is a small stream in this forest."

"Let me accompany you before we tell the others." I reached for her hand and our fingers entwined. She led me, deeper into the forest until we found the stream. She placed her pack down and shed her cloak. I did the same with my weapons. I sat under a tree, watching her shed her clothing one by one until all that was left was her tunic, which fell above her knees. The exposed skin thrilled me, making my heart flutter wildly.

"I suggest you look the other way and keep others away." She chuckled.

"And how is that possible when you enthrall me like so?" I asked her jestingly. She laughed and ignored me. She kneeled by the water, washing her face and her hair. For a while, she stayed by the water cleaning herself and washing her clothes. Once finished, she sat beside me and leaned her head against my shoulder. We sat in silence, watching the heavens above, and listening to the sound of the forest and the songs from a distant.

"I was terrified today." She whispered suddenly.

"Of what?"

"Death." She paused, as she toyed with our hands. "Yours. Mine. Everyone's."

I knew well how she felt. I was afraid before but I always tried to think positively and look ahead. I had lived for my brother, for my mother, and for my uncle. But now, the fear was constant. I feared for Oriel every waking moment. She was in danger as much as I was, and when the thought of her death came by, I am consumed by fear and hurt.

"I fear for it too." I pulled her closer to me. "But, I think, we shouldn't. Instead, we should only think about now."

She straightened up and he swung her legs over me as she moved on top of me, straddling me.  
>I brushed my fingers against her cheek and tucked the loose hair that hid her face, behind her ear. She closed her eyes, seemingly enjoying my touch.<p>

"I almost died." She said softly. I tensed under her, my fingers froze in midair. "I was caught by those men. I didn't hear them. They had tied me and questioned me. They almost—they, they tried to—t-to touch me—"

She broke into sobs and her hands tightened around my coat. Anger rose inside me. Those filth tried to touch her, to defile her, and now she sat in front of me weeping, hurt and scared. She buried her face on my neck and sobbed.

"I will kill those filth!" I said through gritted my teeth. My hands trembled in rage and if she did not sat on top of me, none could have stopped me from making sure those filth die beneath my hands. "I swear in Durin's name, I will make sure they won't see the light of day again!" I folded my arms around her, holding her closer to me. Her body shook against me.

"No. I already—I killed them." She sobbed, her words muffled by my hair. She straightened up and looked at me with a pained expression. "I murdered_ people_. People, not orcs or goblins, _people._"

I tightened my embrace around her and pulled her back to me. "They're _not_ people. They're _worse_ than orcs and goblins. They _don't_ deserve these tears. They _don't_ deserve to live."

"I was scared. So, so scared." She sniffed, "And I was scared that I would never see you again."

"Don't be. I'm here now. I'm here and I will always be. Forever. I will never let you out of my sight again." I kissed her tears away, tasting the saltiness in my mouth. I trailed my kisses to her lips softly. We had stayed like that, exchanging soft kisses and whispers of love, until she stopped crying. My anger and her guilt had been washed away by our kisses under the stars.

"Kili," she whispered, "We don't know what will happen to us in this journey or after. I want you to do it."

"Do what?"

"Make love to me."

I swore my heart had stopped when those words had left her mouth. I wanted, in all ways possible, it to be perfect. On the night we say our wedding vows, I wanted it to be then. But the fact that she had almost died, that she could have been out of my reach forever, and that we could not even reach the end of this journey made me think otherwise.

I crushed my lips against her, kissing her hard with all my might. I pried her lips and deepened the kiss, our tongues intertwining, lips parted wide. She placed her hands against my chest, pushing my coat back down to my arms and onto the ground. She continued her assault—her lips never leaving mine—until I was left shirtless under her. She pulled away lightly, catching her breath. And as she did, her gentle fingers traced my chest—from my neck, to my collar bone, to the hairs of my chest, down to my navel. She looked at my body affectionately; her eyes met mine and smiled at me playfully. I pulled her back to me and trailed more kisses down her neck. She tilted her head backwards, giving me more access to her elegant neck. I feathered kisses and sucked on her, gently biting here and there, careful not to leave bruises—despite how I wanted to see them on her. Her breath hitched and a gentle moan escaped her lips.

She bucked her hips gently against me. I groaned as my erection strained against my trousers. I dared not take off her tunic—no matter how tempting it was—in case someone ventured here.

I reached back, grabbing her arse, and pulled her to me so that her chest was directly in front of me. I lifted her tunic, just above her chest, and sucked on her breast, while I teased the other with my hand. She whimpered and moaned, her breaths uneven and fast. My cock throbbed with every moan that escaped her lips.

I trailed my hands gently along her side as she brought her lips on mine. Lower, my hand delved until it reached her mound. I slowly teased her little nub, caressing her nether lips with my hand. I felt her wetness and it made me ecstatic. _I_ made her like this. _I_ did this to her. _I_ am doing this to the love of my life and Mahal knew how I wanted this woman.

I continued my ministrations on her sensitive nub in slow circles. I teased her opening with her own wetness before I plunged a finger in her. She shuddered and let out sultry moan. I pushed my finger in and out of her before I added another. I could feel her wetness dripping onto my fingers. I could not take it anymore—her moans and whimpers, my hard member straining against my pants, the feel of her sex on my hand.

I unfastened my trousers and sprang my cock. She must have felt it because she looked down on me, lust, love and worry in her eyes.

"Kili," she panted. "Be gentle with me."

Slowly, I poised my cock in between her legs and entered slowly.

"Big—_so_ big." She moaned in pain and pleasure, her fingers clawing my neck. I let her get used to my size as I let myself get used to the feel of her. I pushed in further, slowly each time until she accepted my size. I had buried myself inside her, reaching all the way back. I thrust in and out of her, slow and steady for her to get used to it. I moaned each time I hit the back and she moaned with me.

Soon, she met my thrusts, riding up and down my cock. To see her like this was only a fantasy that I knew I could never dream of. But here she was now, pumping herself on my cock and moaning in delight. She moaned louder and the tightness inside her doubled, she was close and I was too. I couldn't hold it anymore. I closed my eyes and as she had her orgasm, she arched her back and moaned my name loudly. The sound of her moaning my name electrified me. I quickened my pace, thrusting in and out of her ferociously. And, I came inside of her.

She slumped against my chest, both of us panting heavily. I placed my arms around her, inhaling her scent and the smell of our love-making. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. Here I lay underneath the moon and stars, and above me, I held the woman I intend to marry and spend the rest of my life with, the only woman I would ever love in this life, after we made love.

"I love you, Oriel." I whispered as I kissed her cheek.

She propped herself up and kissed me before she fell next to me. "And, I you, Kili."

"This is the most memorable day of my life." I sighed happily.

"Mine too." She said, "And I hate to do this but we must definitely get back. I'll wash up_ your _mess while you get dressed."

"It's_ your_ mess too." I laughed.

Once dressed, we scouted the forest first before we returned to the group separately. She had returned before me and was already seated, eating some stew.

"How's it?" Thorin asked as I sat beside my brother who sat across Oriel.

"Clear out on mine." I answered as Fili passed me a bowl of stew.

"You haven't told us what happened with your journey, lass." Dwalin said to Oriel. "Care to tell?"

"She _seems_ exhausted, Mr. Dwalin." I answered for her.

"Sorry." He apologized to her, "Maybe next time, then."

Oriel gave me thankful smile and I winked at her, smiling playfully. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Mr. Dwalin, "I will surely."

The rest of the night was full of stories and songs. Oriel had fallen asleep while talking to Bilbo. The night had grown old and sleep, we desired.

As I closed my eyes, I couldn't fall asleep. I was too happy for my dreams have become a reality. I envisioned Oriel in a dress more beautiful than the last she wore, a wedding dress she had tailored herself as per custom. She stood before me, our families around us as we said our vows. It all seemed clear to me—living in my halls in Erebor, sleeping together and waking in each other's arms, and most importantly, a beautiful bump in her stomach that will one day be our child—and _soon_ it will be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SO BIG, HUH? *wink wink* How did you guys like it? Please let me know because a lot more of DSS _shall_ come in this fic. I swear it in Durin's name! Haha! PLEASE REVIEW. I am very open to suggestions. It makes me sad that I have little reviews but I have a lot of views for the first week so, yeah. Thank you and review, review, review! **


	8. Misty Mountains Part 1

**Chapter 8**

In the morning, we advanced to the Misty Mountains. Oriel had suggested we take a path above the High Pass. Gandalf had told her that it avoided most of the many dead-end trails and drop offs in the mountain. Thorin debated at first, but Oriel had told him—her tone so calm and cold that it seemed to hide the furious storm brewing underneath, 'If everyone falls to their deaths, no one is there but you to be blamed, and it is your conscience that suffers.'

Even Dwalin had turned his head towards her, a small smile played on his lips. Shaking his head in amusement slightly, he turned away. Who wouldn't be amused to see the proud Thorin Oakenshield, leader of the company, being chastised, ordered, and constantly antagonized by a girl, smaller than him and of Elven descent?

_This maiden is the only one who had made me change my ways._ I smiled, _even my uncle could not control her. _

On the journey to the mountain, I settled beside Thorin whilst my brother, Oriel, and Bilbo fell behind. I was alone with uncle and suddenly, I was curious about his behavior towards Oriel, tolerating and being lenient towards her. I remembered whenever we disobeyed him, explaining or answering back was never an option. Fili and I could only do nothing but stay quiet and listen.

"Uncle, may I ask you a question?" I asked, jogging closer to him. He arched an eyebrow and nodded, despite the cold and chiding stare.

'Oriel." I gulped. "You seem to be lenient towards her, even taking orders from her. I am curious as to why."

Thorin looked ahead, seemingly ignoring my question. I dropped my gaze, faltering behind a little and feeling a bit embarrassed.

"She reminds me of my mother." Thorin spoke suddenly.

"What?"

"Your grandmother's stubbornness compares to no one and like your young friend, she does not care of stature especially when she knows she's right. She would even fight for what she loves and what she believes in even if it costs her life. They are very alike in this manner." He explained. "However, I think she takes after her father in most of ways—the stubbornness and the bravery."

"What of her father, uncle?"

"He had joined us in the battle to reclaim Moria. He died protecting me and I had been the one to receive his last words. 'It is better to die for the love of family, of kin, than to die by a stranger's hatred.' If he had not fallen, he would be in this quest for our land."

"And so explained your fondness of her." I pieced together.

"Aye." He smiled warmly. It was a rare sight, one that Fili and I hardly seen before. "I owe her father my life. I owe _her_ my life."

I probed. "Is that why you let her question your leadership? Or reprimand you? Are you not angry?"

" R_espect, _Kili. She has earned it with her skill in battle and leadership. I was never angry, just taken aback. I never thought that an elf—a maiden at that—would ever act so brazenly. She is a rare gem, Kili, and she has the bearings of a Queen."

I smiled, "She definitely does."

"I suggest you do not play your games with her, Kili." Thorin added seriously.

"I do not ever plan on doing so."

I fell back and joined my brother behind. We laughed and teased Bilbo but our jokes were met by Oriel's icy glare. We had no choice but to shut up. Bilbo gave a satisfied smile as he and Oriel exchanged stories. We were an earshot away, and one look from my brother, we were already listening in.

"I am curious about the Shire, Bilbo. It seems to be a very peaceful place." Oriel inquired.

"It is! Nothing unexpected ever happens there. It is covered by greeneries everywhere. Over the Hill and Under the Hill. And even Across the Water!" Bilbo said enthusiastically.

Seeing the enthusiasm of the hobbit, Oriel tittered. "It sounds wonderful! I suppose when this is over, I shall pay a visit to you, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all! I wold be much honored to have you as a guest!" He piped.

"What about us, Bilbo? Can we accompany her?" Fili asked teasingly.

"We promise to be on our best behavior!" I added.

"So long as you not raid my pantry or throw my mother's dishes." He said grumpily.

"If they ever do so, Bilbo, I will reprimand them myself. I'll make sure they would be in their best behaviors." She promised as she eyed my brother and I.

We chatted and joked and soon it was afternoon. By late afternoon, we had reached the trail up the mountain. As Oriel had said, it was a dangerous trail. We had to take a narrow trail alongside the edge of the mountain. One misstep meant a great chance of death. As nightfall approached, a violent thunderstorm had started, making the ever treacherous path even more. Sounds of thunder roared from a distance, rain poured heavily, and the wind blew hard. We were but cold, tired, and soaked from the deluge. I glanced behind. Oriel and Fili followed closely. A smile slowly spread on my face as I saw Oriel. She struggled with the wind and rain, her cloak kept fluttering and her hood kept being blown back. Her brows furrowed in annoyance, her hands kept brushing back her hair as it stuck to her face. Fili seemed to be amused by her predicament.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin roared from ahead.

"Look out! Dwalin yelled. We looked up. A large boulder hurtled towards, hitting the mountain above. The collision shattered the mountain face and down went the rocks. I felt a push on my back, pressing me against the mountain wall. I turned to see Oriel.

"Be careful!" She shouted and loosened her grip on me.

"Hold on!" Someone shouted.

"This is no thunderstorm!" Balin shouted, pointing at the distance. "This is a thunder-battle! Look!"

"Well bless me." Bofur gawked, "The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!"

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin barked. I pulled Bofur back, away from the edge of the trail. The stone giants were close, too close.

One ahead had roused and picked a large boulder and threw it towards us. We braced for impact but it never hit us. Instead, it hit the other giant behind us. Howls echoes as they fought, throwing boulders and punches at each other.

"They're fighting!" I shoutled.

"No! They are merely _playing_ around!" Oriel cried. "Thorin! We must find shelter! Now!"

The mountain shuddered under our feet. A small yelp came from Oriel's mouth as the path split beneath her feet. She loses balance, and if not for Fili, she would have fallen below.

"Kili!" Fili shouted frantically, offering his hand. "Grab my hand!"

As the path rifted between us, I was separated from Oriel and my brother farther and farther. I felt so horrified, so helpless. Oriel pulled Fili towards her to prevent him from falling. The mountain continued to shudder and move. It was then when we realized that we stood atop a stone giant's knee.

The stone giants continued tossing and throwing rocks and punches—or playing around. The other giant threw a punch at ours and it was thrown back slightly, hitting the mountain. Thorin took the opportunity to jump off the knee. As the other giant threw a boulder towards the giant—one that the others were still on, it lost his head, thrown off to the mountain. Its knee collided with the mountain before falling below.

"No!" Thorin yelled. I was frozen in place, leaning against the mountain as the rain drizzled on my face. I felt the world shatter and my mind ran with my thoughts. _What if they are dead? What if they've fallen? How would my life be without my brother? Without Oriel? What of the others?_

My heart dropped and I was on the brink of tears, of breaking down, when I heard Thorin shout that they were all right. I pushed myself off the wall and impatiently waited for the others to clear the path. But it was delayed when Bilbo almost fell off. Thorin had pulled him up but had almost fallen himself. The path cleared. I rushed and looked for my brother. As soon as I saw him, I flung my arms around him and locked him in a tight embrace.

"I'm all right, brother. I'm not hurt." He laughed. "But—"

He broke away from me and turned around. I followed his gaze to her. She sat on the ground, head against the rock wall. Her eyes were closed. There was a huge gash on her temple, blood dripped down the side of her face, though the rain had washed away most of it. "She hit her head when we landed. She tried protecting me."

I stammered. My heart drummed against my ears, deafening me. "Oriel—she's breathing, right?"

"Relax, Kili. She's all right. I know, she is closer to our hearts than the others. She needs to be treated first."

"Kili, Fili! Get her inside quickly." Thorin turned to us, and then to Dwalin, before disappearing inside the cave. "Dwalin!"

"Go inside, prepare something for her to lie down on. Far back the cave, so she wouldn't be bothered." I said to Fili. He nodded and followed the others inside. I kneeled beside Oriel and brushed her hair away from her face. She was soaking wet and cold. As the Ori, the last one to outside, entered the cave, I placed my lips on top of hers.

"Please. Please be all right." I whispered, even though she wouldn't hear me. I scooped her up, placing a hand under her knees. Her head fell onto my chest, her hand hung limply by her side. I held her close to me as I carried her inside.

As we entered, eyes fell on us and we were met by silence that did not last even for a minute.

"Is the lass all right?" Oin asked.

And then Dwalin, "Somebody dry her off!"

Balin, "Get her bandaged!"

Bilbo piped, "What happened?"

"Far back, Kili!" Fili said.

"Quiet!" Thorin bellowed, "Kili, lay her at the back. Bofur, treat her wounds."

As I passed Thorin, he placed a hand by my shoulder. "She all right?"

"I hope so." I said worriedly. I gently laid her down, helping Bofur unclasp her cloak. Fili handed me a dry cloth. I started to dry her arms and wrung her hair at least. Bofur dealt with her face, drying and cleaning it before tending the wound.

"'Tis a big wound she got. It needs to be patched up." Bofur said as he wrapped the bandage around her head. "She'll wake soon enough."

"Are you sure she'll be all right?" I asked again.

"Don't worry, laddie. She's a tough one. She'll get through." Bofur gave me a pat and stood up. "Although, she'll get a cold from her wet clothes. At least take off her coat."

I nodded and looked at Fili. I was nervous to take her clothes off despite my_ expertise_ in this field. I took a deep breath and asked Fili for assistance. "Could you sit her up? We need to get her out of these clothes."

He lifted her up and rested her against his chest as I took her coat off, then her jacket, her cuirass, leaving her in her tunic and trousers. I pulled her boots off as well before wrapping her up with my cloak and Fili's.

"I'll talk to Thorin and rest afterward." Fili said, "I'll trade places with you later so you could rest as well."

I nodded. As Fili left, I shook the excess water off my hair before sitting comfortably against the cold, cavern wall. I sat by Oriel's head and idly stroked her cheek. I closed my eyes and relaxed a little and drifted to sleep.

Oriel stirred beside me, waking me from my short sleep. She was shivering, teeth chattering against the cold. Her eyes slowly opened and absorbed the surroundings. She groaned in pain as she tried to sit. I looked around. Everyone was already asleep except for Bofur since he was first watch.

"You shouldn't get up." I told her, "Lie down and rest."

"Kili," She groaned again, "What happened?"

"Fili said you hit your head on a rock. You were unconscious for a while."

She lay back down and closed her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Not the other way around." I smirked. "I am fine. Just exhausted. You?"

"Dizzy."

"I was terrified." I murmured. "I thought I lost you and Fili. And then, I found both of you. But you were unconscious. It was petrifying. I was so scared of losing both of you."

"Shh." She hushed, "I am fine, Kili. Go to your brother and be with him tonight. I feel the need to be alone."

"But—"

I tried to reason with her but I was cut short, "I can't sleep with you _distracting_ me, Kili. Go."

I yielded. I plant a kiss on her lips and whispered her good night. I stood up and walked away. I found Fili sprawled near the entrance of the cave and lay down beside him. He was already fast asleep, snoring heavily. Soon, sleep has claimed me as well.

"Thorin!" I was jolted awake from her screams. "Get up!"

Bilbo and Bofur stood near us. A terrified expression was on Bilbo's face while Bofur stood confused and unaware. A loud creak suddenly filled the cave and Thorin was shouting.

"Wake up!" He yelled, "Wake up!"

We all were jolted out of sleep. The creaks came from the floor and an evident crack was forming. Taking us by surprise, the floor split open and we fell through.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello guys! I'm sorry if this chapter and the next two is not so adequate or so. I made them in a hurry. x_x I have exams comin' up again. I will try to update Chapters 8-11 this week. :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	9. Misty Mountains Part 2

**Chapter 9**

The tunnels wound left and right, jostling us until we fell hard on an improvised mesh made of wood. I landed on Oin, and Bifur had soon landed atop me, knocking the wind out of my lungs. I cursed lightly and attempted to stand up.

"Look out!" Dwalin warned.

Screeches and growls reverberated through as a mass of goblins rushed towards us. They pushed and pulled at us roughly, even jabbing and poking us. We thrashed out of their grasps. One jumped me and held my neck. I threw him forward but I was hauled to my feet by other goblins. As one was rid of, a couple more took its place. We were led forward as we struggled. I looked behind for my brother and Oriel. The former was struggling behind, throwing punches at the goblins beside him. However, the latter was nowhere in sight.

We were dragged along a path towards a huge cavern. The walls were lined with makeshift paths and elevations. There was horrendous music coming from the scraps of instruments—if it could even be called that. We went deeper into the cavern and unto the middle of it where a platform stood against a large rock. As we neared it, we saw a huge, ugly goblin with a very large head. He must be the leader of the lot. He did seem the largest and the most sickening one. And to add to the horrible music, he started to sing.

_Clap snap, the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Make 'em stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

We were brought before him. Soon, the other goblins—the ones who surrounded us, the ones far off the makeshift paths—joined in on the atrocious song. I suddenly wonder what would've happened if Oriel was to listen to this.

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and a crack_

_Everybody talks when they're on my rack_

_Pound, pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

_Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs_

_You won't last long on the end of my prongs_

_Crash, clash, crush and smash_

_Bang, break, shiver and shake_

_You can yammer and yelp_

_But there aint no help_

_Pound, pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

As his song had come to an end, he even twirled around—a flashy and idiotic gesture—before he sat back down. This must be the center of goblin-town. I stared at him repulsively.

"Catchy isn't it? It's one of my own compositions." He boasted.

"That's not a song, that's an abomination!" Balin retorted.

"Abomination. Mutations. Deviations. That is all you're gonna find down here." The goblin waved off. He jumped off his seat, and inquired. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, your Malevolence." One goblin replied as our weapons were thrown before the huge goblin.

"Dwarves?" He asked incredulously.

"We found them on the front porch." The other goblin spoke again.

"Well don't just stand there, search them! Every crack, every crevice!" The Great Goblin roared. The goblins around us rummaged through our garments, taking whatever they could. They emptied out a large bag and onto the floor fell Elvish cutlery and sconces.

"It is my belief, Your Great Protuberance, that they are in league with elves!" a goblin accused.

The Goblin King examined the candle stick and turned it over. "Made in Rivendell? Ugh! Second Age. Couldn't give it away!" He scoffed and tossed the candlestick away. All eyes turned to Nori.

"Just a couple of keepsakes." Nori, his face ridden with guilt, explained.

"What are you doing in these parts? Speak!" The great goblin asked again.

"Don't worry, lads. I'll handle this", Oin stepped up.

"No tricks!", said the Goblin King, "I want the truth! Once and all!"

"You're going to have to speak up", Oin grumbled, "Your boys have flattened 'ma trumpet".

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The Goblin King roared and walked towards Oin.

"If it's more information you're wanting, i'm the one you should speak to!", Bofur offered.

The Goblin King pauses. "We were on the road…well, it's not so much a road as a path…actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

The others tried to supply more information but the Goblin King angrily cut us off. "Very well, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest."

"Wait!" Thorin shouted.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain." The Goblin bowed to Thorin mockingly, and continued to taunt him. "Oh! But I'm forgetting you _don't_ have mountain, and you're _not_ a king. Which makes you _nobody_ really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A_ pale orc_ astride a white warg."

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin shot back.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The goblin sneered. "Send word to the pale orc! Tell him I have found his prize."

I looked around and behind us, large contraptions purposively made for torture headed towards us. The Goblin King began singing and dancing again.

_Bones will be shattered._

_Necks will be wrung,_

_You'll be beaten and battered,_

_From racks you'll be hung._

_You will die down here and never be found!_

_Down in the deep of Goblin-town!_

The goblins around us began to grab us, preparing us for torture it seemed. Suddenly, one of the goblins screeched and threw uncle's sword. The Great Goblin stumbled back onto his throne.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" He exclaimed. "Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all!"

He pointed to Thorin and shouted. "Cut off his head!"

A goblin tried to attack uncle from the back—which he managed to deflect—but as three goblins attacked him simultaneously, he was brought down. To help Thorin, I struggled against the goblins and so did the others. But our struggles were futile as their hold on us was too strong. The goblin straddling Thorin raised his knife.

"Thorin!" I yelled.

All of a sudden, arrows flew to the goblins holding down Thorin, striking them down swiftly one by one. A blinding flash of light suddenly flared and a small explosion erupt. I fell down and closed my eyes, shielding it from the brightness. As the light died down, I saw Gandalf, sword and staff in his grasp, standing at the far side of the throne. Behind it, perched atop the rock was a figure cloaked in blue, dark hair tied back, bow and arrow in her hands, poised and ready to shoot.

"Take up arms." He said, "Fight. Fight!"

We scrambled for our weapons and began to fight. A goblin charged toward me and I held no weapons. Oriel jumped from the rock and onto the goblin, piercing an arrow on its neck. She wrenched the arrow out of its neck and fired it to the next goblin she saw.

"Kili!" Fili called, throwing my sword to me, just in time as another goblin rushed at me.

"Where were you?" I asked anxiously.

"I didn't fall." She said, "I'll explain later. We must fight now."

She pulled out her sword and grabbed me by my arm, thrusting her sword beside me. For one moment, I thought she would have stabbed me. I turned around to see a goblin, her sword plunged onto his chest. I whirled around and sliced through any goblin I saw. I focused on the battle, on protecting myself.

"He wields the Foe-hammer! The beater, bright as daylight!" The Great goblin cried.

"Follow me! Quick!" Gandalf ordered. "Run!"

We followed him as he guided us through the paths, running and fighting goblins in our way.

We had fought a number of goblins and soon we were almost free. The Great goblin popped up from below the bridge, blocking our path to freedom and trapping us between his cronies.

"You thought you could escape me!" He roared, swinging his staff and pushing Gandalf and the rest of us back.

Gandalf jabbed his staff to the Great Goblin's eye before he cut the goblin's stomach. The goblin fell unto his knees and Gandalf took the opportunity to slice his throat. He fell onto his large belly and his weight broke the bridge. We plunged down the cavern's depth, and if not for the narrowing walls, we would have not unbelievably survived. We lay in the midst of the rubble, groaning in pain.

"Damn this." Oriel cursed beside me. Her wounds seemed to have reopened as blood seeped through her bandages.

"Well that could be worse!" Bofur muttered. And soon his words became the truth as the worse came. The dead body of the Great Goblin fell on top of the rubble, crushing us even more. I groaned in pain as a board smashed me in the gut. As we struggled out of the rubble, the sight above me had shocked me. The goblins were amassing and heading right towards us.

"Gandalf!" I yelled despite the soreness of my body.

"There's too many! We can't fight them!" Dwalin said as he stood up and helped Nori.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight! Come on!" Gandalf said as he helped the others. I crawled out of the rubble and pulled Oriel to her feet gently. She staggered lightly, her eyes closed and her face a mask of discomfort. I steadied her by the arm and pulled her closer.

"Just a little bit more." I whispered. I offered my hand to her and she placed hers in mine. "Don't let go, okay?"

She nodded. I enclosed my hand around hers and led her. Gandalf lead us through a maze of pathways, running left and right towards daylight. As we see the fractal of light on the end, we ran faster until we bathed in the rays of the sunset. We continued down the mountain, putting a distance us and the goblin caves. Oriel let my hand go and staggered to the nearest rock she could find.

"Five, six, seven, eight. Bifur, Bofur, that's ten." Gandalf counted us off. "Oriel, eleven. Fíli, Kíli, that's thirteen. And Bombur, that makes fourteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

"Maybe he didn't fall through like Oriel!" Balin suggested.

All eyes turned to Oriel but she shook her head.

"Curse that Halfling!" Gloin said angrily. "Now he's lost! I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" Dori defended himself.

"And where did you last see him?" Gandalf inquired.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Dori claimed.

" What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf exclaimed furiously.

"I'll tell you what happened." Thorin stepped forward. Angrily he said, " Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone."

Fili and I shared a look. We knew the hobbit would bail on us sooner or later but we had faith in him. Fili shook his head in dismay.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo's voice piped as he appeared behind a tree.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf exclaimed smilingly. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" I grinned.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili wondered.

Suspiciously, Dwalin added, " How indeed?"

"Oh, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf dismissed him.

"It matters." Uncle insisted. "I want to know. Why did you come back?"

" Look, I know you doubt me. I know...I know you always have." Bilbo conceded. "And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

"Gandalf!" Oriel screamed bolting to her feet. "Something's coming! They come from the West!"

Gandalf looked towards the direction and atop the hill, the pale orc stood astride the white warg. The wargs ran down the mountain, howling and rushing towards them.

"Out of the frying pan." Thorin yelled.

"And into the fire." Continued Gandalf, "Run. Run!"

We ran as hard as we could and as far from the wargs until we reached the edge of the cliff. Oriel ran between Fili and me and he pulled us both and ran towards the trees. She shouted, "The trees!"

"Up into the trees. All of you!" Gandalf ordered. "Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!

"They're coming!" Thorin bellowed.


	10. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

**Chapter 10**

To the trees we rushed, climbing onto the branches as the wargs came closer. I seized the first branch I could reach and hauled myself up. Upon steadying myself, I held out my hand for my brother and pulled him up as well. Below, Oriel stood, shooting incoming wargs with deadly precision.

"Oriel! Climb up _now_!" Fili shouted. He held his hand for her which she took gratefully as a warg nearly pounced on her. She pulled out a knife and threw it to the warg below. As the knife sunk into the warg's eye, it fell to the ground, howling in pain.

We clambered up the higher branches in caution. Up in the tree, Fili and I clung onto its trunk while Oriel stood so effortlessly beside me, clinging onto a small branch for support. The wargs below circled below the trees.

My eyes fluttered between Thorin and the pale orc. He had told us that the pale orc had fallen and now that he stood before him, the shock must be pronounced. Beside me, Oriel stood quietly. Her ethereal eyes had a sharp glint in them as it fixated on the orc. I had seen it once in Thorin's eyes years ago when I was but a child. Kili and I lay by the fireplace as he began the story of the final battle of Azanulbizar in which he told the story of Azog and the beheading of our great-grandfather. The way his eyes burned with hatred as he spoke, the frightful gaze that of which had been engraved in Fili's mind and mine, I now see in _her_ eyes.

Oriel moved away from me and pulled out her bow. She balanced herself atop the branch and aimed at the orcs. Her arrow sailed through the air and pierced an orc beside Azog. Bewildered, the pale orc roared and looked for the archer, and as his eyes set upon her, she stared him down, unblinking. He uttered guttural words in his dreadful language and laughed menacingly. Oriel placed another arrow in her bow, aimed, and fired at the pale orc. Then, again, and again, and again. None had hit the pale orc. Her aim was amiss. Her hands shook and her grip on her quiver was enough to make her knuckles turn white. She was almost out of arrows and it would not be advisable for her to lose all of them all at once, for right now she was _not_ thinking clearly. I pulled her to me, taking her by surprise. She turned to me and glared, and if not for the tears that pooled in her eyes, I would have flinched under her stare. Her eyes were strikingly beautiful and full of wonder. They always seemed to shine whenever she talked, whenever she smiled. They were like two beautiful sapphires with an unearthly glow and beauty. But now, they were lethal and frightening, the once lively blue eyes turned dark and lifeless. She struggled away from me but I kept a firm hand on her arm.

"Please, Oriel. Stop." I pleaded. She stopped struggling and gave up. A situation like this, I know not what to do or what to say, most especially since there are creatures below that want us dead. Against me, her body trembled. Without uttering any word, I wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close to me. Perhaps she might find comfort in the silence and our closeness.

The pale orc averted his attention to Thorin and spoke to him in his black tongue—wherein the only words I could comprehend were _Thorin_,_ Thrain_, and _Thror_. He raised his cleaver and pointed it to Thorin. More wargs appeared, adding to the existing pool of creatures below. They started leaping at the trees, gnawing at branches and scratching the trunks. The tree shook as it was slowly being uprooted by the assaults of the wargs.

"We need to jump to the next tree." Oriel said abruptly. Her voice sounded strangled as she wiped her eyes. Her moment of vulnerability was over and the usual icy determination in her eyes was set aflame once again. "Fili! When the tree falls back we must jump to the next tree."

I turned to Fili. He nodded, our silent exchanges understood.

_Ready, _I nodded back. As the next warg below leapt for us, the tree succumbed to their assaults. It leaned towards the next tree where Ori, Dori, and Gloin were upon. And we leapt, winds in our faces for a brief moment of time. I prepared myself and grabbed a branch to steady myself. Fili landed beside me and almost fell if it weren't for Oriel. But risking helping Fili, she landed onto the next branch below. And then, everything happened so quickly. It seems that the collapse of our previous tree onto the one we stood in was enough to uproot our current tree. We had but no choice to jump again to the next and to the last tree on the edge of the cliff where Gandalf stood.

I jumped onto the branch next to Nori shakily as my foot almost slipped. I grabbed the branch above to steady myself. Fili and Oriel sat on the next branches on the other side with Bilbo.

The wargs below continued their assaults and if they carry on—In Aule's name, I hope not—the tree might topple as well, though this time, it would be falling a hundred feet down.

A fiery cone sailed through the air, and to the ground below the wargs it landed. The flame spread beneath them quickly—the dryness of the land and leaves to thank for—and thankfully, they started to back off. I looked up and saw Gandalf holding pines and setting them alight.

"Fili!" Gandalf called as he dropped a burning cone to him. We followed Gandalf's lead and started to pluck pines from the tree. Gandalf dropped a burning cone to him, and then to me. I set a pine alight and threw it to the wargs. The fire grew larger, forming a blazing barricade between us and the vile creatures. The others cheered and so I did as well, but as I glanced to Oriel who remained silent, a scowl and a look of worry evident in her face, my spirits fell. The tree shook violently in suddenness. I grabbed the branch over my head, and in front of me, Nori fell off balance. I grabbed his coat and pulled him back.

The tree finally gave out from our weights and dangled over the edge of the cliff. We hang onto the branches for our lives. I struggled as my hold faltered. Suddenly, a pair of arms pulled me up. It was Oriel straddling the trunk. I was able to adjust my grip as I lifted myself onto the trunk and straddled it.

"Are you all right?" She asked and crouched over the trunk of the tree.

"How are you even up?" I asked incredulously. "And so composed!"

"I'm light on my feet." She smiled. "Most Elves are."

"Thorin!" Her head turned immediately and her smiled dropped. "Stop! No!"

I followed her gaze. My eyes widened in terror as I saw Thorin walking towards the pale orc. My hands turned cold as I realized what he was planning to do—he will face the pale orc _alone_. The pale orc charged towards uncle. The white warg hit Thorin and he fell to the ground and as he stood, the pale orc charged back at him, hitting him on his chest with his axe.

I scurried to my feet but in all my haste, I lost my footing and dropped onto the trunk painfully. Desperately, I scrambled up again and started for Thorin but Oriel grabbed me by the shoulders sharply.

"We need to help him." I cried.

"I know." She said evenly.

"How could you be so calm about this? That's _my_ uncle!"

"And you think rushing towards him alone would do any good? That's ridiculously reckless." She snapped.

With a glare, I jerked away from her. "You don't understand it! What do you know of family?"

My eyes widened as a look of pure hurt spread across her face. I immediately regretted the harshness of my words. I bit my lip and reached for her but she cringed away. She turned away and sighed. Glancing back to me, her eyes sought mine, pleading. "Help Fili to his feet. Please."

I cursed myself for my thoughtlessness. But, now was not the time for our problems, for we have much bigger problems in our hands. I carefully balanced myself, hurriedly ambling towards my brother, and pulled him onto the trunk. "Fili. We need to help uncle."

Fili ignored me and glanced behind me, his expression was of terror and astonishment. I spun around, and to my surprise, Bilbo was running towards Thorin, with his sword in hand. He pounced on the orc approaching Thorin and plunged his sword to the orc's gut again, and again, and again. He stood in front of Thorin, placing himself between the orcs and Thorin and thrashing his sword in the air. Bilbo might've escaped the goblins but this was beyond his skill with the sword.

"Laddie! Help me!" Dwalin yelped.

"We need to go to them now." Said Fili as we pulled Dwalin up.

"Bilbo!" Oriel's voice rang through the air, calling our attetions to her. As she ran to Bilbo's aid, she shot the two orcs near Bilbo and the wargs that carried them, their howls of pain echoed through the night. She skidded into a halt in front of Bilbo, aiming for the pale orc.

The pale orc howled in laughter and spoke. Two orcs suddenly charged for Bilbo, taking Oriel by surprise. Her arrow sunk on one of the orc's temple. The other lunged towards her and fortunately, she managed to block the attack and thrust her sword into the orc's chest.

"Oriel would not hold out, not with Thorin and Bilbo to protect." Fili supplied.

"We'll help the others later." I settled. "Let us go!"

Fili and I scrambled to our feet and charged for the orcs, followed by Dwalin closely behind.

I charged at one of the orcs, sending my blade through the warg's skull, a sickening crack echoed. I pulled the blade with all my might and swung it towards the orc, slashing its side. I backed off and swung the blade once, twice more at the charging warg.

Out of the corner of my eye, a figure drops to its knees. It took a moment for me to realize that it was Oriel. Distracted by this, a warg pounced on top of me. It growled at me, the reek of its foul breath made me sick. It yelped and suddenly fell onto me. I crawled away from it and reached for my blade.

"Be careful, laddie!" Dwalin shouted as he charged onto the next warg.

I ran to Oriel and kneeled across her. Her hand was atop Thorin's heart and her eyes were closed as she uttered words in Elven tongue.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "Is he okay?"

She ignored my inquiries and continued her chant. Slowly, she opened her eyes and gazed up at me before she stood abruptly. I stood as well and reached for her arm. With a cry, she jerked her arm away from me and as I pulled my hand away, it was covered slick with crimson blood. At first I've thought that it was merely her gauntlet as it was also dark in color, how wrong I was. Her arm was bleeding heavily but her face was but a mask.

"On to your feet, Kili, we must eliminate these filthy creatures." Simply said she as she turned away, "I cannot do more for Thorin now."

A cry from the night sky called upon my attention. As I looked up, large eagles swooped down, clawing the wargs and dropping them off the cliff. An eagle swooped down and picked Thorin up in its talons, as did the others who were dropped onto the other eagles' backs. I ran to Fili's side and help him fight a pair of wargs. Behind us, an eagle swooped down, picking us up, and dropping us off the cliff and unto an eagle's back. It felt invigorating and terrifying as we fell, our bloods rushed through our veins.

"Kili! " Fili asked suddenly, " Where's uncle? Is he all right?"

I looked around for Thorin and found him ahead, hanging lifeless on the eagle's talons. Pointing to the eagle ahead, I said. "There."

"Thorin!" Fili yelled as he found him. I placed a hand on my brother's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Calm down. He will be all right, brother. Oriel was tending to him it earlier." I looked around feigning calmness. "Where is she anyways?"

"She was still at the cliff when we were grabbed." Appeased somehow, he sighed. He grabbed my hand suddenly, seeing the blood on my hands. "Are you wounded?"

"What? On the cliff still?" I shook my head. "She is injured! Her arm was bleeding. This is _her_ blood."

**A/N: Hi! I made this in a hurry. :( I was preoccupied with work. The next chapter I will slow the events so it wouldn't be too fast-faced (as they said). Thank you for reading and continue doing so! :) Please review! xoxo**


	11. Dreadful Truth

**A/N: The short song/poem is of my own composition. Middle-Earth and all its beings is Tolkien's. POV changes every 5 chapter so we are back to Oriel's POV. Enjoy! Please review.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**Oriel**

I stood on the cliff alone, the pale orc was gone and so were the dwarves. All was quiet around me. The birds did not sing, the trees around were filled with decease, the air was thick and heavy, and the earth was bathed in blood. Screams from afar I heard, as well as the clatter of blade against blade. I turned around. My eyes watered and to my knees, I fell. Dread and pain combined, I trembled as the scene before me played. The forests burned and the sky turned the color of blood—the war has begun. From afar, the warriors fell—Elves, Dwarves and Men alike—under the hands of the vile goblins and orcs. Body after body fell lifeless onto the ground.

_Fire shall burn far in the East,_

_All those who're good shall face the beast,_

_To protect the lands they hold dear,_

_Shall they put aside diff'rences and fear._

_For good prevail, shall they wield their blades,_

_Prevent the blood be spilled in their glades._

_Durin's sons shall fall for wealth within,_

_Lest the song of the Nightingale begin._

The somber song of prophecy filled the night and all that was left to me was a heart full of sorrow and grief.

My eyes flew open from my foreboding dream, catching my breath as shuddered in fear. I was no longer on the cliff and the night was over, I realized, as the morning sun welcomed me back to reality. I lay on a soft surface, like a bed of sorts but as soft as flesh. My hair fluttered as the wind blew across my face. Wings beat beside me and realization had dawned—I lay on top of feathers, not a bed of sorts; on top of a Great Eagle's back. I pushed myself up and winced in pain. My arm was bleeding severely but to which extent, I do not know yet.

I recalled the scuffle on the cliff. The orcs had found us just after we escaped the goblins. After that, Thorin faced the pale orc and had fallen. Then, Bilbo rushed to his side. I aided Bilbo but I was taken by surprise when two orcs lunged at us and slashed my arm. I tried to heal Thorin afterwards, healing his spirit as much as I could. The Great Eagles came then and picked us up. I was the last who was picked up and I tried to face the pale orc.

"Is it me or am I having the worst of lucks in this quest?" I muttered grudgingly.

I suddenly recalled Azog's words to me, sending shivers through my body.

_Your mother was such a sweet delight, Oriel Ithilien. How she screamed and screamed for you in the dungeons of Dol Gulur with that dwarf-scum's father. _He said.

My mother died in battle, hadn't she? Lord Elrond told me that she was no longer alive. Was it but a taunt? Or that it holds truth? And how could I comprehend his language when I've no knowledge of the Black Speech? My mind was full of worry and questions and it only caused nothing but a headache.

The Eagle began to make its descent as we neared a large platform of rock, and if the stories I heard back North of the Great Eagles of the East, this must be their Eyrie. We were but still far away but I could see the company standing atop the Eyrie. They all had their backs to me and faced the Far East, gazing at the Lonely Mountain in the far horizon. And then, they were suddenly moving about. As soon as we were near the Eyrie, the flutter of the eagle's wings had signaled my arrival and their heads turned to us. Gandalf had smiled thankfully and the others were soon laughing and cheering. Among the sea of faces, I looked for the familiar obsidian eyes of Kili. He looked relieved. It seems he had been worrying about me yet again. Is that all he's going to do in this quest, I thought. I smiled at them and jumped of the eagle's back, quietly thanking it for aiding me. Once again, it spread its wings and soared away.

I hear the others heading towards me, however I desire not their companies or worries at the moment. Azog's words haunted me still and my mind would not rest until I find the answers. Only one person can help me right now—Gandalf.

"Lassie! Your arm!" Balin shouted worriedly.

"It's bleeding!" Oin said, a tinge of fear and shock in his voice.

As I turned to them, I found Kili's face, full of concern and dread. I looked away. It pained me to look upon him in such a manner. Around, I looked for Gandalf.

"Mithrandir." I called him, speaking in Sindarin. I do not wish for the dwarves to hear of our conversation. "Come with me and talk. I have grave questions that need to be answered."

"What bothers you? You seem deeply troubled." Said Gandalf as we were an earshot away from the others.

I sat down by a rock, discarded my gauntlet and tore my sleeve, examining my wounds. The wound was cut ruggedly, flesh torn away. "Lord Elrond told me long ago that my mother died in battle but you know that is not the truth. Am I right?" I paused, searching his eyes for any reaction. I dropped my gaze and focused once more on my wounds. From my pack, I produced flasks—one for cleansing and another for healing—and linen. "Earlier that scum spoke to me—I do not know how I understood him—saying that he defiled my mother, tortured her, kept her there. He said he was there with Thorin's father. I knew she was alive, Gandalf! I could feel her spirit until but a year ago. Did you know of this? Is she still alive? Gandalf, please tell me. _Please._"

As I applied the medicine on my wounds, Gandalf answered after a moment of thought. "What he says is nothing but truth. I helped her flee the dungeons. But she chose death for she could no longer be healed, not by any magic in this world. I could do nothing more for her but fulfill her request. Forgive me."

Trembling, I placed my hand above my mouth to prevent the sobs. I could no longer stop the tears from falling. All these years I've thought she had died, that she was at least in peace, not tortured and kept prisoner by that bastard orc. That was the dreadful truth I had never expected to hear.

"She died in your arms?" I sobbed, clutching the flask in my hand. Gandalf pursed his lips and said nothing. "Gandalf, treat me not like a child, I beg of you!"

He nodded bleakly. "If you seek vengeance, I suggest you give up. Justice will come to you in time. For now, stay with the company. You've a reason to stay."

"I will _not _give up. He _slaughtered _my family! He _destroyed _us! He _robbed _me of my family. I will not stop until his blood is on my hands." I spat. I bit my lip to miserably hold my tears, until the bitter taste of blood was on my mouth. With trembling fingers, I bound the linen around my arm, covering the wound and preventing infection to spread. I dried my tears and composed myself. I stood up and feigned a smile, "Come, Mithrandir, we must tend to the others who are wounded."


	12. Of Verity

**Chapter 12**

"Thorin," I smiled as I approached him. I sat beside him and laid my pack beside me. "I must examine the rest of your wounds."

"I am fine. Tend the others instead." He said, dismissing me with a wave of hand.

"Later, I shall." I produced my flasks, vials and potions, laying them down carefully. "You are my priority since you unfortunately _died_ earlier."

"It cannot be." He said in disbelief.

"Gandalf had brought you back, taking the pain away from your wounds and healing your vital injuries such as the injury in your chest and chin. I have to heal your physical injuries and your spirit again."

He raised an eyebrow in question, "Again, you say?"

"Aye." I said and smiled to myself. Now I was saying 'Aye' like the dwarves. What would've father thought of me, I thought. "I came to you as you lay on the ground back in the cliff. I was not able to completely heal you since an orc swung at my arm by surprise. I was too intent on protecting you and Bilbo. But it seemed to have sufficed until now. Take your shirt off so I may examine your wounds. I will ask for water to be warmed for the time being."

I gave him a small smile and left him to unclothe. By the fire, Bofur sat, cooking a meal for us. The Eagles had gratefully brought us food to eat—rabbits and sheep, even a small dear. I looked up at the sky and the sun was thankfully hiding behind grey clouds.

"Bofur, could you heat me up some water?" I asked courteously. "A warm bowl shall suffice."

"Sure thing, lass." He smiled, his accent heavy with each word. He eyed my arm worriedly. "Is y'er arm all right? That seems to be a lot of blood."

I looked down and noticed for the first time that my clothes were covered with blood. I scolded myself silently for being too careless with my clothes.

"It will heal soon." I shrugged. "As soon as we could find water, I'll just wash it."

"Be careful next time." He laughed and tilted his head towards Fili. "He worries 'bout 'ya a lot and so does his brother."

"They worry too much. It seems that Fili sees me like a little sister he constantly needs to protect." I smiled. That was how Fili was to me, like an older brother, especially since he's as overprotective as Kili when it comes to me.

"It may seem so." He said. I could hint a small amusement in his tone. "I'll ask one of the lads to bring this to 'ya."

I said my thanks and headed back to Thorin. His eyes were closed as he sat against a large boulder. He had discarded his upper garments, leaving his chest and arms bare. There was a large wound across his chest and more on his arms. This must have been from when the warg bit him—more like almost crushed him in its jaws though.

He sensed my arrival somehow and turned to my direction. As I sat in front of him, he looked at me reproachfully, "You should not throw yourself in front of a blade, not for the burglar, not for me."

I smiled at him. I never would have thought to meet Thorin Oakenshield. Yet here he was in front of me, and I, here mending his wounds. I've no idea why my father had chosen this man to protect. He was haughty, stubborn, and overbearing. What does he see in him? I thought, what a queer dwarf my father was.

I cleansed Thorin's wounds with water and, as I applied one of the tonics—one that I had made for cleansing wounds and numbing pain, I asked him, "Will you listen to my story?"

He nodded once, his seriousness making me nervous. I have never opened the matter of my parents' deaths to anyone. Lord Elrond knew, Lady Galadriel knew, but not the full extent of it—not what I've just learned. And here I was, about to tell _everything_ to Thorin Oakenshield, a dwarf prince I've known for a fortnight. I took a deep breath and began, "After my parents met, they moved away and lived South of Archet near Bree, living a solitary life, seldom do we ever venture into town. And then news of your father's plan to reclaim Moria came to him. He went away, despite my mother's warnings. Oh, how she wept when he left, and all the nights that follow. He promised he would come back but he never did."

"He died protecting _me_." Said Thorin. I could not very well discern the emotions that played in his demeanor. "I am sorry. I was not careful and he—"

"I blame you not." I said quickly. I did not want to hear how my father died, not after knowing what truly happened to my mother earlier. I am holding myself by a thin rope and if I learnt of his demise, I might regress to a state of grief like years ago. I continued, "The news came to my mother, and in grief, we rode to Rivendell and stayed there. My mother never smiled again after that. It was the saddest sight I've ever seen. Soon after, she volunteered to fight in a battle that she had no right to fight. She never came back. I was left alone with neither a father nor a mother, and so the responsibility of raising me, fell onto Lord Elrond.

"When I was a thousand and a hundred seventy years, I went back to our small house near Archet. The house was practically run down; dust everywhere, rodents scurrying around, but all still remained the same inside—my mother's bookcase, my father's chest, my old bed, all remained untouched. I sat on my old bed, my father's small chest in hand. I was angry at my father, for leaving us; at my mother, for leaving me. And in frustration, I threw the chest. It broke and the contents with spilled onto the floor—a huge blue diamond, I assume it came from the halls of Erebor, gold coins, and letters addressed to me and my mother. I opened the letter addressed to me carefully. Did you know what it said? He apologized for leaving, he wrote how proud he was of me, how he loved us, and how we were the best that happened to his life. But that is not all that it contained, he told me in the last paragraph of _you._ 'If one day you meet Thorin, son of Thrain, send him my regards and aid him in his endeavors.'"

"And so you join us in our quest." Thorin realized.

"Not entirely for that reason. He did say to whip you into shape. He said you were absolutely haughty and sometimes deserves a smack in the head, that you need constant scolding, and that you must be stopped from your impulsive, thoughtless decisions. So when Gandalf asked me to accompany you, I agreed for the sake of my father and for the adventure that awaits in the East." I imagined my father saying those words himself, smiling and laughing at the fond memories. "But that was not the only reason. I wanted to find out what happened to my mother. Now I know. My mother was captured by Azog, taken to the dungeons of Dol Gulur and tortured, defiled. To my mother and father's memory, I vowed to seek vengeance and I shall not stop until I myself slaughtered him. Thus, I continue the journey with you."

"That bastard! He—_"_

"Do not bother yourself with it, Thorin." I interjected. I have been trying to control myself so I would not be consumed by anger and grief once again. I understood where Thorin's anger comes from, but what good does it do me? None. "It is _my_ burden. I understand you were friends with my father and that you, above anyone else in your company, seek vengeance upon him, but leave the matters of my family to me. Say no words anymore please."

We said nothing and the silence grew more and more. I wondered if it was foolish of me to tell him the story of my parents or if he even cared. Before, Gandalf had claimed that I was but a lone elf, a hunter from the North simply looking for an adventure, that my motive was nothing but a quest, not for my father's request or the vengeance I seek.

I fidgeted with my fingers, unsure of what to say. Thankfully, Fili came, bowl full of water in hand, breaking the unbearable silence.

"'Ere you go, Oriel." Fili said as he handed me the bowl, smilingly. "Bofur sent me to give you this."

"Thank you. Would you mind holding it for a while? Come, sit." He sat beside me, holding the bowl to me. I took a pouch containing dried _athelas_ leaves from my pack.

"What is that?" Fili asked curiously.

"Athelas. In common tongue, it is known as kingsfoil." I answered him while I crushed the leaves of the athelas in the warm water and used it to bathe Thorin's wounds. It would take the pain away and help it heal. And the scent of athelas would help soothe the soul. I spoke the words silently in my mind, reaching for Thorin's spirit. Beside me, Fili relaxed greatly. Thus, the athelas had taken its effect despite that it is no longer fresh. I produced the linens out of my pack and began binding Thorin's wounds.

"Done." I said as I finished his binding. I placed my flasks and potions back in my pack. "Rest and be well, so we may continue our journey soon. Tomorrow morning you'll be able and well. Gandalf has done wonders to you."

Beside me, Fili flashed me a smile and helped me to my feet as he stood.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Thorin's face, "I thank you for everything that you have done for me and this company."


	13. Elusion

**Chapter 13**

After I mended Thorin's wounds, I made my way to where Bilbo sat while Fili headed off to the others. Truthfully, I do not wish to waste good herbs or potions with such menial wounds but I could not help myself. I cannot keep myself still, not without being troubled by Azog or my mother's dreaded fate. As I approached, Bilbo was muttering silently, eyebrows furrowed, mouth tugged down to a frown. And as soon as he saw me, he forced a smile and greeted, "Good morning."

"And to you." I smiled to him. "Do you mind if I sit beside you?"

"No! Not at all!" He said motioning me to his side.

I sat beside him and asked, "Are you hurt in any way?"

"My hands are a bit sore and so is my back! I've not any skill in fighting with a sword and I've not sleep in a while!" He complained. I smiled at his protests. It was true that he was untrained in fighting. What would a hobbit know of fighting? The Shire was home to hobbits—peaceful, easy-going creatures. It was queer to see him so far from home. What an unusual one, Bilbo Baggins was. Seeing my amusement, he blushed. "A little sleep may help it."

"I may be of help to you then, if that is all. You are a Hobbit and you do not have experience wielding a sword. Perhaps you've been gripping the sword too tightly." I laughed. He looked at me, a flush of pink tinted his cheeks. "There is no shame in such, Bilbo. If you want, I could teach you how to wield your trusty blade. You were very courageous back in the mountain."

"It scared me to my wits, honestly! I thought it would be the end of me!" He exclaimed.

I rummaged my pack for one special potion. I found the leathern flask and offered it to him, "Here, drink this, only a mouthful, and your weariness will be lifted."

He took it and examined it in his hands. "What is this, if I may ask?"

"_Miruvor_, the Cordial of Imlardis. It renews vigor and revives the spirit. It comes from Rivendell." I explained. Miruvor was rare and can only be found in Rivendell. I secretly watched Lord Elrond do it—of course, I was caught but I managed to see the process to the end. I made one for myself and since its ingredients were as difficult to get as it was difficult to make, it was all that I could make. Eventually, he taught me how to make it. Thus, my efforts spying on him was a bust. I urged Bilbo with a smile. "Go on then."

He took a mouthful and handed it back to me. In a moment, his face lit up, a grin plastered onto his face as he exclaimed. "Oh! It does! How delightful! I feel so light an—and refreshed! Many thanks to you, my Lady Oriel!"

"It is a pleasure to help." I smiled amusingly as the hobbit enjoyed his newly restored energy.

"Good morning." Kili said as he appeared before Bilbo and me. I said nothing.

"And you." Bilbo answered.

Without looking at Kili, I stood up and smiled at Bilbo. "I shall leave you two be."

I hurriedly walked away before Kili catches up to me. I glanced behind. Bilbo was frowning and they were conversing. I couldn't make out what it was though. As I faced ahead, my forehead hit something hard. "Ow!" I looked up and realized it was Fili. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

"We keep on bumping into each other." He laughed. "This is the second time."

"Oriel!" Kili called from behind.

"You should be treated. Come now." I said quickly, pulling his arm. We came to a halt near the edge of the cliff and sat down.

He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Are you avoiding my brother?"

"I am but tending to everyone's wounds. There is time for talk later."

"You didn't answer my question. So, I deem that you are?"

He looked at me amusingly. I groaned, giving up. "Yes."

I was still upset over our little banter earlier, though I knew that he did not mean it. But it wasn't just that. I was ashamed to face him. I do not want to be alone with him. I know he did not know about my parents, and for the matter, me. I realized it when he spoke those words. We were still strangers and we've been so brazen with each other. I feel shameful that I initiated it that night but I was consumed by the fear of losing him in this quest. It doesn't really matter for when one truly loves someone, one doesn't have to know them well to be sure. One feels it right away. I do not know how I could tell him about my grievances. I sighed in frustration.

"I heard your little exchange back in the tree. Most of us did, actually. I apologize in his behalf. Sometimes he speaks without thinking. He doesn't mean it." Fili insisted.

"I'll talk to him later. I've got other things in my mind."

"Your parents?" He issued. I looked at him questioningly, confused as to why he knew. "I overheard you and Thorin conversing. I'm sorry. I did not mean to eavesdrop."

"I didn't hear you." I frowned.

"Please don't frown anymore." He reached for my face and cupped it between his, tugging up the corners of my mouth, making me to smile. He smiled at me apologetically. "I am really sorry."

I smiled back at him. "There is no need to apologize for what has happened. I only ask of you to keep this between us."

"You have my word." He assured.

"Thank you. Have you been tended yet?" I asked him.

"Aye. No need for anything else. I am fine." He said. "A night's rest is all that I need. And so do you."

"I've not finished tending the others." I droned. I did not want to be left alone with my mind. I did not want to think of my parents, Kili, or anything else. If I slept, I would only dream of nightmares, and if I were awake, I would only be haunted by my thoughts.

"Let Oin do it. You are injured as well. Come on, we must get you to sleep." He said pulling me up and leading me near a cot.

"But—"

"I admire your selflessness, my lady, but do leave some care for yourself." He scolded, not too sternly, not too jestingly. He sat me onto his cot and sat beside me as well. "Here, sit. Let me change your bandage."

"Fine. I've linens and potions for cleansing wounds in my pack." I receded. "But I can mend my wounds myse—"

"Nonsense. I'm here, so I'll tend it for you, aye?" He said. I passed him the linen and a potion for cleaning wounds. "You are lucky you still hold y'er pack. Though I'd say, 'tis but much smaller than most of ours. Whatever is in it, aside from healing potions and salves and linens?"

"Waybread and water. A cloak and weapons. Change of clothes. Daggers. Elves travel light." I shrugged.

"Elves you say. You fascinate me. You look like an elf, fight like the Dunedain—as Balin claims, and stubborn like a dwarf."

"I am honored that I fascinate you so much." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes, feigning irritation. But all he did was smile. That was what I liked about Fili. When needed to be serious, he would very well be, but when it is time for jesting, he and his brother would be always the first to make a joke. He knew how to cheer up people. Maybe it was his charismatic smile or simply his upbringing. He was indeed raised to be a king. He had at least made me forget of my worries even for a while.

"There you go. All good." He said, tapping my arm lightly. "You should rest."

"I'm not even sleepy yet." I droned again. However, a yawn escaped my lips, giving me away to him. He shook his head and laid me onto the cot, brushing my hair lightly. "Just close your eyes and lay your head back."

I closed my eyes and soon I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	14. Thy Lover, Thy Family

**A/N: The song Kili sings is my composition. Middle-Earth and its characters are Tolkien's. **

**Thank you for your reviews everyone! I am rly happy. I got exams and work for this week but I'll TRY to update quickly. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

I was roused from my sleep by a soft hum of a song. The crescent moon smiled down me as I lay beneath it, and the stars glimmered in the clear night sky. I must've slept all day, I thought. I propped myself onto my good arm. Everyone was already asleep aside from the one singing the mellow song beside me. I turned to him. He kept his eyes closed as he sang, playing with small black stone in his hands.

_Under the night sky she lays,_

_The maiden of moonlight stays;_

_The fairest of all maidens,_

_Her hair as dark as ravens,_

_Down to her back tresses cascades,_

_To none she ever compares._

_Ever as radiant as the shining sun,_

_She seized thy heart ere I could run._

_A flower of Imlardis never shall she wither,_

_Her voice shall make you shiver,_

_Like the nightingale's sweet song,_

_Shall she enthrall you not ere long._

When he finished his song, he opened his eyes and smiled to himself, and when he noticed me staring at him, it seemed that his cheeks turned a pale shade of pink, although it may be my eyes playing tricks on me.

"What?" He smiled at me, bashfully.

"That's a beautiful song." I remarked.

"It's about you. I made it."

I felt my face turn red. None has ever written such for me and sang it so beautifully. "Uh, thank you. But it is too much to say I am the fairest."

"But truly you are the fairest of all I've seen. And you shall always be the fairest to me."

"You and your brother truly have ways to charm a woman." I sighed, smilingly.

"Will you tell me why you were avoiding me earlier?" He asked. His playful demeanor was suddenly serious. "I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking. I was truly terrified to lose Thorin—the only person that has been like a father to me. I—I'm so sorry."

"Kili," I sat up and patted the cot beside me, motioning him to sit beside me. He walked over and took his place beside me, giving a soft kiss upon my cheek. I leaned against his shoulder, laying my head on the crevice of his neck as he drew me closer to him. "I'm sorry. I feel so ashamed to face you."

He tried to face me but I placed my hand on his chest and shook my head slightly. Fortunately, he understood.

"Why would you be?" He asked disbelievingly. "There is never anything that you should be ashamed of!"

"I feel that it was wrong that we've slept together that night. And our relationship has escalated too fast, and I initiated it and we should have not done it." I blurted out.

He remained silent for a moment, and as he spoke, his voice dropped to a whisper. I could hear the hurt in each of his words. "Do you not love me? Do you regret it, then?"

I turned my head towards him, looking him in the eyes. "Of course, I love you, Kili. And, I most definitely not hold any regrets. It's just—we've already slept together yet we know so little about one another. I hope to know you more—even down to your favorite color and favorite meals, silly as it may sound. I know you're sweet, and brave, and charismatic—"

"And handsome." He added with a grin, trying to keep the mood of our conversation light even though it was of serious matter. I, for one, do not wish the heaviness I am feeling from this.

"And handsome." I nodded and laughed. "But I want more, I want to know more. If we would ever spend the rest of our lives together, I just—" I couldn't very well say what was on my mind. It seemed so easy to say, to do, but I couldn't place them into words. I settled, "We could deepen our friendship?"

"Are you then unsure of _me_?" He asked, "As your lover?"

"No! Well, yes." I exasperated. "I just want us to slow down and know each other better. Don't you think? I do wish to have a great future with you and I think it would help us."

"I see. I understand." He closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them again and faced me, his dark eyes searching mine as he reached for my face. As he placed his palm against my cheeks, cupping my face against his cool hands, he touched his forehead to mine and whispered, "I am in love with the thought of a future of us. I am in love with you, the moment I met you—I was a bit confused what it was at first though since you tried to kill me but in Rivendell, when I saw you there and then when I saw you in the waterfalls and the night in the courtyard. I fell in love with the sight of you. I desperately wish to protect you even if it costs me my life. I wish to prove to you that I am worthy of you, that I am a decent man that could be called your husband. I wish to be the father of your children. I wish for a life with you until we meet our ends. Here," He took my hands and placed it against his chest. His heart drummed against his chest, thrashing violently inside. "Can you feel my heart? It beats wildly whenever you're near, whenever you are in my arms. Mahal knows you are the only one who could make my heart flutter like such."

"Hearts are wild creatures. That's why our ribs are cages." I said quietly as I looked up to him.

"Let the stars and the moon be witness to my declaration. I, Kili of Durin, am deeply, madly, truly in love with you, Oriel. For the rest of my days, it shall be and only be you. I've met you but a fortnight but 'tis the truth. But as I laid my eyes upon you, I felt a sudden pull towards you. I felt as if you were the maiden I've been waiting for, as if you were the answer to all my prayers. It was as if you've taken my heart and enthralled me with your unearthly blue eyes, shining like diamonds from the sea, with your alluring smile, your sweet voice, and oh, the taste of your lips, like a forbidden fruit as sweet as honey. And if you wish to know who I am, from the first time I lost a tooth, from the first fight my brother and I had, to my favorite color, to my favorite meals, and whatever else you wish to know, I am ready to tell you. I am willing to bare my soul to you, if it is what you wish." He paused and kissed me gently on my lips and with our lips brushing, he spoke gently. Yet in his voice there was a sudden ferocity. "All I am willing to do but I shall ask you of _one_ thing."

"Name it then."

He looked me in the eyes and sincerely, he said quietly. "Promise to marry me when we meet our journey's end."

My heart beat wildly inside my chest, not knowing how to process the suddenness of his offer. I could feel my body warm up and the tears threatening to fall. In all my years, I've never felt such a strong emotion as I feel for him—heart beating wildly, blushing profusely, longing for his touch, wanting to be with him as much as possible. Mother has once told me, _'If you meet your significant other, my darling, you'll know it immediately.' _And it is true! For so long, I knew that I would've ended with an Elf—despite my Dwarvish height—and it is all that I wished. But when Kili came to my life, all has changed. I've no idea how or why am I in love with him. But I _feel_ my love for him so greatly.

I brushed my hand against his face and gently caressed his cheek. "We've no surety of our journey's end, Kili. If you and I endure to the end, alive and well, then I shall marry you. I've no reason to say no to the one I love."

He hollered loudly and swept me into his arms, embracing me tightly. I hushed him, but I could not contain my laughter. "_Shhh_! You'll rouse the others!"

"Oh, I care not!" He laughed, dismissing my worries. "I am the happiest dwarf in this world and Mahal knows it! Here I am with my future wife! Dare not ruin the moment!"

"And a moment you shall be given, _future _husband."

"I do love the sound of that from your lips." He broke away slightly and looked at me lovingly, his dark eyes filled with utmost sincerity and love. He moved his face closer to mine. Our lips touched lightly and I could feel the smile in his lips. Softly, he asked. "May I kiss you, future wife?"

I love the sound of it from his lips too. Wife, he said. Now it makes me much more eager to finish our journey. I love the thought of he and I spending our days together.

I whispered back to him as he closed the small distance between our lips. "You definitely may."

As the night deepened, we stayed in each other's arms. It seemed that we were but a couple of lovers, sleeping under the stars, with no worries at hand. It seemed rather perfect how my body and his fit together—my head nuzzled on his shoulders, his arm wrapped around my waist, tracing small circles at my side, his head leaning against mine, placing soft kisses on my temples from time to time.

In hushed whispers, we talked of ourselves—of how he and Kili lived in Ered Luin with Thorin and the others and how he lost a tooth which was quite a silly and reckless tale. He told me of the time he and Kili were being taught by Balin. And that he had slept through the lesson. He told of their nights when Thorin told them tales of Erebor until they fell asleep. He also told of his and Fili's first fight—they fought about who the favorite nephew was. Kili claimed that it was him but Fili disagreed and so they pounced on each other until Balin and Dwalin broke them up. I could imagine a young Kili, running around here and there, causing trouble wherever he went—like me, I suppose.

I remembered the small stone he was playing with and my curiosity bested me, "Earlier, what were you fiddling with in your hands?"

"This?" He produced a small back stone from his pocket and handed it to me. I sat up slightly and turned to him. I examined it and found writings on it, Dwarvish, I suppose. "It's a rune stone given by my mother. I made a promise to her that I'll come back to her. She thinks I am reckless."

"Oh, you most definitely are! You're hasty, impulsive, always acting without thinking. And, you are as impetuous as Thorin."

He smirked. "I thought you'd at least say it in a less upsetting manner."

"I am an Elf. I speak only the truth." I smiled playfully. "Will you tell me more about your mother?"

"Her name is Dis. Like you, she has dark hair and blue eyes. Though, I daresay your eyes are bluer than hers. Yours is the bluest I've ever seen. She is uncle's younger sister."

The way he spoke about her had stricken me. He had spoken of her with such love and compassion. It took me a moment to realize that he missed her greatly. Kili's heart—despite his recklessness and mischievousness—was still innocent, full of love and enthusiasm. He possessed a willing heart that no one could ever taint. It is one of the many traits that I've grown to love. With a smile, I asked. "And where is she now?"

"In Ered Luin with our kin. When we retake the mountain, she shall come and join us in Erebor."

"She sounds so wonderful."

"She is." The corners of his lips tugged down and his bright, cheerful smile disappeared. "But, grief has taken a hold of her. She does nothing but weep for the loss of her brother, her husband, her father. I could not imagine it. If it was me who lost what she had, I would not wish to live. I already lost my father. And if I lost you, I would gladly step into the grave myself."

I looked at Kili who stared into the night gloomily. I took his hand and intertwined it with mine, giving it a slight squeeze. He smiled weakly at it and then to me. "She is strong. To endure such grief and pain is unbearable and exhausting. But she was not alone. Don't you see? She had _you_. She had your brother. She had Thorin. I think she had held onto that and drew her strength from you."

"I could not imagine going through all of that alone, no one to turn to, and no shoulder to cry on."

"I could." I forced myself to smile. "I lost my parents when I was young. That was why I grew up at Rivendell. Honestly, I spent my time between Rivendell and Lorien."

I told him of what I've told Thorin, sparing no detail. I told him of my days of grief as well, spending my days locked in my room weeping, keeping to myself, until the time came that I couldn't weep for tears no longer came. But inside, my heart continued to break into a thousand pieces.

From the hundreds of years I've lived, I learned to control my emotions and kept them hidden away, not letting it control me. For years, I've refused to show my weakness to anyone.

But as Kili pulled me into another embrace, I faltered and began to weep uncontrollably. I lost it. Who knew that it'd be him who breaks my refined control, I thought. The way he held me was different from usual. Whenever he embraced me, the tenderness was that of a lover would embrace. But now, it was as if it was my mother who embraced me so tightly—the warmth and tenderness that of a _family._

"I could not express my sincerest apologies for my insensitive words back in the cliff, Oriel." He said, sounding so desperately. "I am so sorry."

"I know you didn't mean it. You did not know." I sobbed, clinging closer to him. "You were right. I did not know anything about family. From all those years ago, I do not even remember my father's face."

He cooed and hushed me, brushing away my hair from my face and wiping the tears away. He laid back against the boulder behind him, and I as well laid my head upon his chest. He put his arms around me again and held me close to him, stroking my back to calm me. He even hummed a pleasant tune—the one he sung earlier, I recognized.

Soon, I've gone weary and tears no longer came. Somehow, it felt great to cry, letting go of all the troubles I have, all the pain and grief that I've kept for so long. Listening to his song, I was slowly lulled to sleep.

"Oriel?" He whispered as he concluded his song.

Groggily, I answered. "Hmm?"

"I'll be your family now." He said, holding me tighter, closer to him. "Fili and uncle as well. You and I, we'll make our own family. From now on, you'll never be alone. I will always be with you. Always."


	15. Half of two

**Chapter 15**

"_Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn, Oriel Ithilien." _Gandalf's familiar gruff voice spoke from behind. I looked up and true to his words, a star shone on the hour of our meeting, sparkling like a lone gem in the dark sky. I glanced behind and gave him a small smile. He stood beside me and admired the view as well. The balcony where we stood overlooked Rivendell in all its beauty. Truly I have missed this place and all the happy memories I had. He observed, "I could see the yearning for Rivendell in your eyes."

"I am merely reminiscing my years here. Now I desire to see the world from the North and West, the South and East. What an adventure it would be."

"If an adventure is what you seek, then why not join me in a quest with the dwarves?"

I raised my eyebrow, questioning his offer. "I would have joined you just like before but not so much now. Why would you think that I'd join you and a company of dwarfs?"

"You said you wished to see the East and what great way to do so with me?"

It was true. I knew nothing of the East aside from Lorien and Gandalf would know the paths to take. But the company he kept only have misfortune following closely behind them. "Mithrandir, you are in the company of dwarves who are being hunted by a horde of orcs. Why are you with them if I may ask?"

"Their leader wishes to retake the Lonely Mountain from the dragon Smaug. The dragon has been long in my mind as well. Hence, I have told him that I would help him."

"And who is this dwarf leader?"

He took a deep breath and glanced down at me. "Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain. I would introduce you to him if you decide to partake in our quest."

He was the exiled prince I had heard of. But there was still something oddly familiar about him. _Thorin Oakenshield_! His name was in my father's letters! He must be mad to want that mountain again. A fierce beast slept inside and it would only mean death and misfortune if it was awakened.

"Surely you don't expect them to succeed." I said doubtingly. "You are facing a mighty dragon and an orc pack is on your tail. And you've a hobbit in your midst!"

"Do you think I am a fool to let those dwarves face a dragon directly?" Angrily, he raised his voice. I cringe away from him. Seeing my response, he lightened his tone and expounded. "Through a secret door we will pass and we will enter the mountain discreetly."

"And what is their purpose? To reclaim their home or their gold?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the rails as I eyed him curiously. "Dwarves are known for their greediness. And you know I suffer from it as well."

He seemed to contemplate on his answer for minutes have passed before he replied. "Both, one born out of noble desires and one of selfishness."

"And what purpose does the hobbit fulfill?" I probed.

"He is our burglar." He said simply. "He will retrieve an object from inside the mountain."

"Alone?" I asked disbelievingly. "And what purpose would I be of in this quest?"

"Protect the Hobbit and the company altogether. You have the skill and wisdom to help them, and you are cunning. If I might have a business to attend to in the midst of our quest, I would have no one other than you to guide them, prevent them from making rash decisions."

It pleased me that Gandalf thinks highly of me but to partake on such a quest this perilous. Surely there are others better suited for it. If this quest fails, all of them would pay with their lives. And so will I. Yet the temptation of a great adventure lures me in.

"And what would I get for my play in this quest?" I asked quietly.

"What else would you ever ask for? You love the thrill of adventures, to see the world that you dwell in. And it is a chance to know Durin's folk. Why not give the dwarves a chance? They are your father's kin, after all. You might discover more about yourself than you already know." He placed a hand atop my shoulder and before he walked away, he spoke silently. "Think about it."

"Lady Oriel?" a voice called out.

It broke me away from my reverie and the thoughts of Gandalf's words to me. It was the fifth night of my stay in Rivendell when he offered me a part in this adventure. Impulsively, I had said yes that night and the next day, I was introduced to Thorin and Balin and later on the rest of the company.

"Yes?" I answered promptly. It was Bilbo who had called me. He stood in front of me, a questioning look upon his face.

"Are you all right?" He asked worriedly.

"Ah, yes. I was just recalling an event from before." I smiled at him. "Why are you still awake?"

It would've been past midnight now. Earlier today, we had left the Eagle's Eyrie as we had arrived—the eagles carried us on their backs once again and took us to Carrock. It was the farthest that they would take us, according to Gandalf. He said that they feared to venture near the dwellings of Men because they might shoot them down.

We had camped in a nearby woods since orcs were nowhere in sight and we needed a time to recuperate and find provisions before we venture to the woodlands of Mirkwood. Kili and I were tasked to hunt for a meal tonight but since Kili walked so carelessly, he scared off our preys. I had him climb up a tree and wait for anything that comes by. Within an hour and a half, we managed to shoot two deer and a few rabbits. We also found berries and fruits that we could take in our journey. We returned to our camp proudly—Kili carried the deer on his back, I used my cloak to carry the fruits and berries I had found, and I had tied the rabbits' feet on both ends of a rope in a way that they may hang on my shoulder.

The dwarves sang their songs and enjoyed the small feast Bofur and I had prepared until they had exhausted themselves and retired to sleep. I had volunteered for first watch, much to Kili's dismay. He wanted me to rest because of my arm injury. And so, here I was awake in the midst of the night, refining my daggers.

"I couldn't sleep. Bombur's snoring won't let me." He whined grumpily. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Of course not. I do love good company."

He sat across me with a smile and leaned against a tree. I hummed quietly as I refined my blades.

"Do you use those knives in battle?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"Yes, daggers are my favorite weapons. I am much skilled in wielding them rather than any other." I held my dagger in front of me, displaying my ease in handling the blade. "When in battle, you must not only focus on the blade that is seen but also the blade that is _unseen_. I am too slim and too small to face an enemy that of a size of man or an orc with heavy weapons. Thus, I use my daggers as my unseen blades, my leverage in battle. It could also be thrown," I paused and threw the dagger to the tree he leaned on, far, far away from his head. He looked so frightened yet seemed amused by the dagger that stuck on the trunk. I continued, happy that I've impressed him. "If you hit the right spot, your enemy would drop dead quickly."

"Amazing!" He gasped as he stood up and reached for dagger. He had a slight trouble in pulling it off since it was embedded a bit deeply. When he finally pulled it off, he staggered on his feet and landed onto his bum. He smiled at me, blushing slightly before he walked towards me. He examined the dagger in his hands, seemingly contemplating on his thoughts. As he handed it to me, he smiled to himself and said, "I never knew a weapon so small could ever bring an enemy down."

He sat back again and leaned against the tree, letting out an audible sigh. "You are like this dagger, you know. Back in the cliffs, when you run to Thorin's aid, it was truly courageous of you. You brought a few orcs down even. You may be like a dagger, small and doubted by most, but you had brought down an enemy much like a sword would have. Never doubt yourself, my friend."

"Your words are kind." He smiled coyly. There was suddenly a glimmer in his eyes, a curious gaze, as he asked yet another question. "I can't help but wonder, how did you meet Gandalf?"

I recalled the first time I had met the grey wizard. He was large and scary at first, of course it seemed so when I was a child. It was only a few months when I've learned that my mother had died when I saw him. I hid behind a pillar, spying on him and Lord Elrond. They had found me out but instead of scolding me, Gandalf looked at me and smiled. That was the first time I saw him, but we never spoke.

"I've first seen him in Rivendell. He and Lord Elrond are friends and he had visited a few times." I relayed my second encounter with the wizard back in the West. It was then that I found friendship with Gandalf. And in my wanderings, I had come by him a few more times. We had shared stories and travelled together for a time. "But the first time, I truly met him when I was en route to the Blue Mountains. I had come from the Grey Havens, travelling alone on horse. The horse had bucked hard and I was thrown off when a contraption of some sort had surprised it. It was set by a band of thieves. I was surrounded and hopelessly scared. Luckily, Gandalf was passing by and he helped me fend off the thieves. We travelled to the Blue Mountains together until we reached the town. What about you? How did you meet Gandalf?"

"He comes to the Shire often and displays such wonderful fireworks in midsummer's eve. He knew my mother and Old Took, you see." He yawned. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"I suggest you retire for the night, Bilbo."

"I'm feeling rather drowsy." He stood up and stretched, another yawn escaped his lips. "Good night, Lady Oriel."

"Just Oriel." I said to him. "Good night."

"Good night." He bowed lightly and stalked off. I was left alone to listen to my surroundings—the snores of the dwarves, the crackle of fire, the rustle of the leaves—and soon I drifted off to a light sleep.

I was awakened by a hand upon my shoulder. I reached for my dagger and jolted up, kicking him on his knee. His balance faltered and I took the opportunity, thrusting the assailant against a tree and placing my dagger against his neck.

"It's just me!" Fili's voice exclaimed. "I was going to wake you up! I'm taking the next watch! In Durin's name get 'yer blade off my neck!"

"Oh, Fili. I'm sorry!" I lifted the blade off his neck and sheathed my dagger. "Sorry I kicked you. I fell asleep."

He touched his knee and winced. Nonetheless, he straightened up and smiled. "Aye, you were snoring even."

My cheeks burned red and my mouth dropped open. _How embarrassing_! I thought. Upon seeing my reaction, Fili snickered.

"I am only joking." He sat against the tree where I sat under before. He nodded towards Kili and I followed his gaze. "You snore lightly. It's Kili who had been snoring loudly."

Snoring loudly, Kili sat against a large rock, his head tilted back. There was a thin line of drool escaping his lips. I let out a small laugh as I sat beside him, and remarked on Kili's state. "He's even drooling."

I turned to him. His face held a look of disbelief, eyebrows furrowed and his mouth tugged down into a slight frown. "You could _see_ that from 'ere?"

"Clear as day." I nodded. "Do you not know anything of elves?"

"Tall and slim, wise and fair, immortal, and of ethereal beautiful and that my uncle loathes them greatly." He shrugged. "That's all."

I winced slightly. I knew that dwarves and elves did not get along with each other. I did not like them before but as I joined this quest, my opinion of them had changed gradually. For me who was a member of both kin, I felt torn and hurt that they despise each other. "And do you loathe me as well?"

"I do not loathe you, not one bit at all!" He shook his head and grinned. "Tell me more about your kin."

"We are light on our feet and have a far better hearing and sight than men and dwarves alike. In music and arts, we find delight and in healing and fighting, we are taught from a young age. As time passes by, we are given a choice—to remain in Middle-Earth or to journey to the Undying Lands. And for us of half-elven descent, we are given a choice to live a life of immortality or live a life of Mannish mortality."

He asked curiously. "What of you?"

"Of me? What of me?"

"You're half a dwarf." He eyed me, smiling as he did. "There's got to be somethin' about you."

"There is. What I am—half a dwarf and half an elf—it is looked down upon by both races. I am lucky enough to be accepted in your uncle's company and I am not even sure they had all accepted my existence." I tried to say casually. I pulled my knees against me and hugged them. I felt cold—just like how I've felt years ago. It was true, and the fact that I exist was an abomination. And that's how I feel, like an unwanted child, an abomination. All my years in Rivendell, the elves pointed fingers and shook their heads whenever I walked by. I learned to endure—the harsh stares, the grief of my loss, the exclusion of my own kin. Lord Elrond said that I would find freedom in his home that shall be my home as well. Yet, it was only when I left _my_ new home that I truly felt free. Fili's eyes were on me, unreadable and full of question. I kept my tone light as I continued to explain. "I have been raised in Rivendell by Lord Elrond and accepted by him, but the others, not so much. If he and my mother were not friends, I'd be sure he'd turn away from me as well the moment I was taken to Rivendell."

Warmth radiated from my knees as Fili placed his hand atop it. I turned to him as he looked at me. He was smiling but he was serious. His words were gentle and true, and his light blue eyes held no lies. "If the elves do not want you among them, you are gladly welcome to be with us."

"Said you alone?" I scoffed.

"No. Kili would agree with me. So will Balin and Bofur. The others would definitely agree as well, if not now, with a little persuasion they shall." He shook his head, smiling still. He cupped my chin with his fingers and turned my head from left to right, examining my face. "Besides, look at you, you could pass for a dwarf. An unusually pretty dwarf."

I cupped my ears in a way that he could see them and grinned. "Just cover the pointy ears?"

"Just cover the pointy ears." He nodded, grinning widely, and laughed.

As the night deepened, I bid Fili good night and rested. I took my place near Kili and lay my head down, facing the sky above. The light of stars shone brightly tonight and the wind blew silently, rustling the leaves of the trees above. I turned to my side and faced towards Kili who sat beside me—his head was still tilted, resting on the boulder. And he still snored loudly. I smiled at the vulnerability he displayed and how his features seemed much younger, much relaxed as if there is none to worry about. _My lover is child-like, full of wonder and curiosity_, I thought.

I closed my eyes and finally let sleep consume me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I read the reviews! And you said you guys liked the way Fili and Oriel's friendship develops. I like it too. Haha! Next up, wait for Kili and Oriel's friendship to develop too. And I'm sorry if the first few chapters were fast-phased. I was planning to finish this fic with 15 chapters only before. I guess more chapters will come! Soon! Please review! Thank you!**


End file.
